Team Darkness
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: she was the best in the team, Team Darkness needed her to complete their goal, but once the Rangers got involved one of them began to target her, to make her lead a better life, she's beginning to believe them, will she leave the only team, the only family she's ever know because of what some kid has said? Or will she stay with them and take over the world?
1. SummerOris, First Mission

**Ok guys, this is my take on a Pokemon Ranger fic, starring Summer and Bed, Kate and Keith and Sven and Wendy, this is before Summer and ben went to Oblivia, here's the summary, kinda.**

**Summary: she was the best in the team, Team Darkness needed her to complete their goal, but once the Rangers got involved one of them began to target her, to make her lead a better life, she's beginning to believe them, will she leave the only team, the only family she's ever know because of what some kid has said? Or will she stay with them and take over the world?**

**I do not own Pokemon Ranger, if I did then there would be an anime, if there is one, could you send me a link of where I can watch them? Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat up in my bed, I had to go talk to my boss again today, we were finally beginning our one mission, the mission to take over the world, it was gonna be great, I sighed as I put my uniform on, consisting of a black top with a short black leather skirt, with knee high black boots, on my hands were elbow length leather gloves, in the middle of the shirt was 'Darkness' written in blood red colours. I walked over to my mirror as I set my normal brown hair up in a bun then placed a black wig over it; my normally brown eyes were then concealed by bright green contacts.

My name is Summer Kress, though I am mostly known in this place by my boss as Oris, Latin for blood, but to everyone else in this place, they call me General, why? Because I'm at a higher rank than they are, I'm their boss; they listen to me, even though I'm only thirteen I have progressed well. Right now, I'm where I always am, the Team Darkness Hideout in Kanto, of course we travel all around the world looking for what we need.

I stepped out of my room, walking through the halls of our hide out, people passed by me, bowing in respect, or if they're on my good side, nodding and doing a two finger salute, which most of them preferred to do, the only ones who bowed were newbies.

"Morning General," Kaylee said, I nodded towards her.

"Morning Kaylee," I answered, "How are things?" I asked, Kaylee sighed.

"Boss's getting ticked, you better hurry in there," she answered, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm going he needs to learn how to be patient," I said as we rounded another corner, Kaylee left as I knocked on the door.

"Enter," I stern voice came, I walked in.

"Morning Boss," I said bowing to show my respect.

"Morning General Oris," he answered, he then motioned to the seat in front of his chair, I nodded as I sat down, "As you know, today's the day we put our plan into action," he said, I nodded my head.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I asked, the boss chuckled at me.

"Well, as you are well aware you are the one leading our teams in the Almia, Fiore and Oblivia Regions," he said, again I nodded my head, "It is critical that we get the pieces of the puzzle before anyone else, and I do mean anyone else," he said, I smirked.

"Sir, when have I ever let you down, I promise these 'puzzle pieces' will be yours by the end of the month," I said, I knew it would take a long time to locate them.

"Very good, have you been researching where the pieces are?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Of course there are legends in Almia about where it might be, as for the other two regions not so much," I answered, my boss slammed his hands down on the desk, anyone else would've flinched, I however, remained unmoved.

"Damn it Oris, you know it is-,"

"Critical that we get the pieces before anyone else does," I said standing up, "Yes I know, but I cannot get them if you are yelling at me, is it my fault that there are no legends hinting where they may be at? It is not, so don't you blow your top at me, I could easily quit this then you would have no one who is able to find them, now if you do not mind, it is early and I am hungry, I will carry on with my research once I am in the lab," I said, with that I walked out, into the waiting crowd of 'Soldiers', who cheered and clapped for me. I was the only one who stood up to our boss like that, the reason being? He took me in when I needed to learn how to fight; I knew he wouldn't hurt me like he did everyone else.

I walked through the halls again, running into people from my team, other teams, and the leaders of other teams; mainly being boys, there were one or two other girls, here's how it works.

First we have Mortalitas's, this means Death in Latin, this team was should we say second to highest, it consisted of over 50 soldiers and two leaders, being brothers, there was a year between them both, their uniform was the same as mine, only they had no gloves and had trousers, along with trainers instead of boots, their writing on the t-shirt was the same only it was in white. The two brothers are called Kardar and Zion, that's also their real names. Both boys have dark electric blue hair with red eyes; if you didn't know them you would think they were twins.

Second we have Ossa's team, this is Latin for bones, there is only one leader on that team, a girl, three years older than me, it consists of 100 soldiers, considering she is a lower rank than the Mortalitas brothers. Her uniform is the same as mine, only her writing is in a creamy colour. The leader of the team is called Anthea, also her real name. Anthea also has rose pink coloured hair with orange coloured eyes.

In the third team we have Abila, another girl, her team consists of 200 soldiers, hers being the fourth rank, her uniform is the same as mine, her team is called Ile, the Latin word for guts, the writing on her shirt was also red like mine. Abila has brick red hair with greyish coloured eyes.

In the fourth team we have Ace, his uniform was the same as the boys, only his writing was in blue, his team had 250 soldiers in it so far, as for the name well it was Caro, the Latin word for flesh. Ace has Amber coloured hair with bright blue eyes.

As for the first team, there are only 25 soldiers in it, being the best in our little army, we had people training to be in the bottom team with Ace, but so far none have qualified, the leader of this team, me. The reason for that, well I was the only one who was able to beat our own boss at hand to hand combat.

I walked into the dining hall as I walked over to the other leaders; the boys were always serious while the girls were more outgoing.

"Hey General Oris," Abila greeted, I nodded my greeting in return before grabbing an apple and sitting in between her and Anthea, I smiled at them.

"So what did big bad boss want?" Zion asked me, I looked at him, then randomly shrugged.

"Tell me how important it is we get our hands on the puzzles and no one else," I answered, Kardar looked at me confused.

"Who the hell is gonna be after the puzzle pieces?" he asked, I looked at him in shock.

"You tellin' me you haven't read the paper lately?" I asked him, he shrugged, "Idiot," I said before grabbing Aces' paper, he growled at me, I only glared at him, I pointed to the front cover.

"Pokemon Ranger defeats Go Rock Squad and saves Fiore," Zion muttered, the other five heads turned to look at the paper.

"WHAT THE HECK'S A POKEMON RANGER?" Kardar asked, I shrugged.

"'Parently they're some people who can befriend pokemon by drawing loops around them," I stated, the five leaders nodded their heads.

"Ok," Anthea muttered, "Think I'd rather stick to our Dark Gadgets," she said, I looked at my wrist.

"So would I, but if we do run into the Rangers we're gonna have to get pokemon, something tells me they're not ones for hand to hand combat," I pointed out, the others nodded their heads, "I'm going out," I said before standing, I put my black cap over my head and ran out the door.

Once out of the base, which was in the middle of the woods in Kanto, I began walking around, I came across more pokemon than I had expected, though they didn't take us as a threat, at least not yet, as I walked I heard a gasp.

"Mommy, it's one of them," a little girl said, my head flew around to see a family of five, a father, a mother, a little sister, and two older brothers, I whipped my knife out of my pocket and glared at them.

"Tell anyone you saw me, I can't guarantee your families safety," I threatened, one of the brothers stepped forwards in an attempt to get my knife, I grabbed him and shoved him into a tree, knife at his throat, I said we weren't a threat to the pokemon, but people around here knew we stole, that we hurt people, the family gasped.

"Like I said, I can't guarantee your safety," I said before pushing him to the ground, I jumped high onto one of the branches and headed back to base, hopping from tree to tree, I still needed to do the research, the longer I put it off, the quicker our Boss get pissed.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"And you're sure about this?" a blonde girl with curls in her hair asked, her brown eyes showed concern and worry.

"Positive, she said if we told anyone we saw her she couldn't guarantee our safety," a voice on the other line said, the blonde turned to an older woman.

"Chairperson Erma," she called out, the elder woman turned to look at her.

"What is it Rythmi?" Erma asked, Rythmi moved the phone away from her ear for a second.

"We've got a report about a girl threatening a family in Kanto," she said, Ermas' eyes went wide, she had heard about people being stole from, others winding up hurt on the sidewalks and no one could ever tell who had done it.

"Get a description," she ordered, Rythmi nodded her head.

"Can you give me a description please?" she asked, she heard the woman breath in on the other line.

"She was about thirteen, she had on a black t-shirt with a leather skirt, she had knee high black boots with black gloves that went to her elbow, on her shirt it said 'Darkness' in blood red letters. She had black hair with bright green piercing eyes," the woman explained, Rythmi nodded as she took down every word of what the woman had said.

"Alright thank you, please alert us if you see her again," Rythmi asked, then hung up the phone, just as she handed Erma the piece of paper a boy with brown hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen, he wore a yellow scarf with red goggles.

"Ben," Linda said, Erma and Rythmi turned to the screen, "How's everything looking from above?" Linda asked, Ben frowned.

"Not sure, are there meant to be some shady characters around?" he asked, Rythmi looked at him.

"What do they looked like?" she asked, Ben moved his styler down to show them, there was about 11 of them, one of them walked faster than the others, indicating they were in charge, Rythmis' eyes narrowed, as did Ermas'.

"Follow them," Erma said, Ben nodded his head, just then two others came rushing in, a girl with brown hair in spikey pigtails with blue eyes, and a boy with red hair, that went all over the place and brown eyes.

"Keith, Kate, just in time, I want you to find ben and give him a hand with the shady characters that are in Almia," Erma ordered, the two in front of her nodded, they then ran out of the Union.

In the skies Kate and Keith found Ben with no problem, Keith smiled as they flew either side of him.

"So what's happening?" Keith asked, Ben pointed to the ground.

"I saw them while I was patrolling, I'm not sure what to make of them," he said, the three kept in the skies, hidden by the clouds as they followed, they landed once they saw the team go into a cave just inside Vientown Forest.

"What are they doing in there?" Kate wondered aloud, Ben shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," he said as they all walked in, Keith grabbed a hold of Kates' hand.

"You're still scared of the dark?" she asked, Keith only shrugged, "Unbelievable," she muttered as she held onto his hand, not that she minded of course.

As they walked further in they saw a girl stood just outside another door, her hat hung in her face, making it so they couldn't see her eyes, the three stopped and just stared at her.

"Who are you?" Ben finally spoke, the girl slowly looked up, she scoffed. Behind her an older girl came running out.

"General, we found the puzzle," she said, the girl nodded her head.

"Great work, Case, now get it," she ordered.

"Hey General, who are these guys?" the girl, Case, asked, the General shrugged her shoulders.

"Leaving," she said, Case nodded as she ran back into the room, the three Rangers readied their stylers.

"Now what are you doing?" the General asked, Ben looked at her.

"Well, we're waiting for you to stick a pokemon on us," Ben said, the General smirked, Pichu jumped down from his shoulder, as Kates' Pachirisu jumped from hers, Keiths' Buizel followed not long after.

"Get real kiddies, not everything is about pokemon," the General said, Ben growled.

"You're no older than us, how can you call us Kiddies?" he aksed, the General smirked.

"Because, I'm at a higher rank than you," she said tilting her hat up, the team finally saw shining green eyes that pierced your very soul, "The name's Oris," she added, Ben flinched a little, Keith and Kate looked at him in confusion.

"It means blood in Latin," he explained, Kate made a disgusted face while Keith tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Keep laughing Red and your blood'll be all over this cave," Oris said as she pulled out a knife, Ben looked at her in confusion.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, Oris just smirked.

"Like I said, not everything is about pokemon," she repeated, Ben got the message then as she threw a ninja star at him, he dodged it as the two began hand to hand combat, Keith and Kate snuck away into the other room while this was happening.

"You know, you're not half bad," Oris said as she gasped for breath, she had thrown more punches and kicks then she ever had in a week, Ben smirked.

"I try my best," he said, as he walked closer, Oris took the opportunity to round house kick him, sending him flying backwards.

"Course, you're not better than me," Oris smirked, Ben groaned as he held his gaw.

'_Girl's got a kick on her I'll give her that,' _he thought, Oris walked slowly towards him, picking up the knife along the way, Ben didn't take any time in getting to his feet, he twisted her hand, making her drop the knife and pinned her to the wall, she grunted as she hit the wall with full force.

"You really aren't half bad," she said, Ben panted as he looked into her eyes, he could see they were softer, they held more purpose than what she was doing.

"Why are you with these guys?" he asked, Oris looked at him confused.

"The hell are you talking about?" she asked him, Ben looked at her.

"You're better than this, why are you working with them?" he asked, an explosion was heard from the next room, Oris rolled her eyes, she kicked Ben in the stomach as her team ran over to her.

"General Oris, we have the first piece of the Puzzle," one of the members said, Oris smirked.

"Perfect, now let's go before these three get back up," Oris said, as she looked at Ben, then Kate and Keith, who were also on the ground in pain, Ben got to his knees but was quick enough to catch Oris, however she stopped a few feet away from him.

"if you get in my way again, I can't guarantee you'll live, no one messes with Team Darkness," she said before running out after her team, Ben leaned against the wall of the cave, Keith and Kate came over to him, Ben looked at them.

"Looks like we've got a new threat," Keith said, Kate smiled.

"Good, it was getting boring around here," she said, Keith shook his head at her, Ben frowned.

"Yeah, but this team has no intention with pokemon, so what do they want?" Ben asked, Keith looked at him, he had a point they had taken a puzzle piece that was buried in the ground from the room him and Kate had come out of, he had no idea what it was for, neither did Kate for that matter, they guessed only time would tell, and time would tell sooner than they thought.

* * *

**Chapter one done, I will being something that can control pokemon later on in the story, if any of you are confused, I'll put it simple, Oris is Summer, Summer is bad, at least for this she is, so please REVIEW :D **


	2. What a Ranger Does

**Summers' P.O.V**

"General Oris, how did the mission go?" my Boss asked once I said down, I sighed as I took my hat off.

"Great, we got the puzzle piece," I said as I handed him the bad, the Boss looked at me.

"Were there any problems?" he asked, I groaned.

"Maybe one or two, or three," I said, the Boss raised a brow as he rested his hand on his hands.

"What were they?" he asked, I sighed.

"You read the paper lately, about the Go Rock Squad?" I asked him, he nodded, "Yeah well we had a run in with three Rangers," I said, the Boss raised an eye brow, "I have no idea what they want though, I don't even think they know about the puzzle pieces," I said, then thought, "Ok they know now, but they don't know where they are," I added, the boss nodded.

"I'll get the scientists working on an invention to capture pokemon and control them," he said, I nodded my head.

"Anyway, how did the other missions go in Kanto, Hoenn, Johto and Sinnoh?" I asked, the Boss sighed.

"Unfortunately there were only two of the twelve puzzle pieces there," he said, "And that was only in Heonn and Sinnoh," he said, I sighed.

"So in other words the remaining nine are in Oblivia, Almia and Fiore?" I asked him, the Boss nodded his head, "Well, guess I got some work to do, don't I?" I asked as I stood up.

"Actually, I would like you to go to the Ranger Union and learn everything a Ranger knows," he said to me, I gave him a sceptical look.

"Sure I'll show up looking like this, walk right in and go 'Hey, how much to do you guys know about Team Darkness and how do we kick your sorry little asses?'" I said, the Boss looked at me, "They'd send me flying, literally," I added, the Boss chuckled a little.

"Not as Oris, but as Summer," he said, I raised a brow but caught on to what he meant as he dialled a number into the phone, I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

"Were there any problems Dear?" Chairperson Erma asked me, Kate and Keith once we entered the base again, I sighed.

"Yeah, there's a new team on the loose, they call themselves Team Darkness," I said, Erma raised a brow at me, Hastings stepped forwards.

"I have heard of these people in the Kanto Region, what are they doing in Almia?" he asked himself, Rythmi walked over to us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but did any of them happen to have piercing green eyes, black hair, a black top with Darkness written in red letters, a black leather skirt, black knee high boots, and elbow length black gloves?" she asked, I looked at her.

"Yeah, she's one that went hand to hand combat with me," I pointed out, Hastings and Erma looked at me in shock, "She didn't have any pokemon, she said her team had no use for them," I added, Hastings thought for a second.

"Well, this is getting stranger and stranger," he muttered, I nodded my head.

"What else do you know about this group?" Erma asked, I sighed, Kate and Keith had left me once Rythmi came over, I was giving the info I knew myself.

"That their team doesn't want pokemon, they're very skilled in hand to hand combat, from what I gathered the girl Rythmi just described was the leader, the others called her General Oris," I still shudder at that name, "When they left they left with some sort of tablet, like a puzzle piece, though I'm not sure what it's for," I added, just then one of the phones began ringing, we each looked over as Rythmi put the caller on speaker.

"Hello, you've reached the Ranger Union, Operator Rythmi speaking, how may I help you?" she asked, one the other line was a shuffling noise before a voice came.

"Hello, my name is Blaze, I would like to request that you allow my daughter into the Union for the day so she can see what it's like to be a Ranger," a deep voice came, I cocked a brow, it sounded like he was trying to disguise his voice, I shrugged it off when a heard a laugh on the other end, a girls laugh, Rythmi looked at Erma.

"Hm, well, we haven't been very busy lately, but I'm afraid we might be busy now," Erma said, "After all with Team Darkness on the horizon," she added aloud, I mentally smacked myself.

"My daughter has had a run in with Team Darkness," the man on the other line said, Ermas' eyes went wide.

"Send her over as soon as possible, we'll have one of our best Rangers look after her," Erma said, there was a brief grunt before the line went dead, I looked at Erma, who was smiling at me.

"Oh no, oh no, I am not babysitting some kid," I said to her, Rythmi and Erma only smiled at me, a few moments later I was stood in front of the Ranger Union waiting for the kid to come.

"I can't believe they did this to me," I muttered as I watched the road for any signs of a kid.

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

"Why did you tell them I had a run in with Team Darkness?" I asked, "They're gonna question me you know," I pointed out, my Boss, Blaze, sighed.

"Yes I know, that is why you make it up, you're good at lying so just lie you best," he said, I shrugged.

"Sure thing," I said as I went to change.

I looked in my closet, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips in with a blue tank top with a picture on an ancient puzzle on it, anyone who knew the legend of the puzzle knew it was possibly true, but most likely a legend, I pulled on my red convers as I took my wig off, I let my hair flow freely to my shoulders, I had spiked layers in it, I took my green contacts out revealing my brown eyes. I stepped out of my room, only to be greeted by a new grunt.

"General Oris, I'm here to escort you half way to the Union," she said, I rolled my eyes as she bowed to me.

"Sure thing," I said as I closed my door, "By the way, the name's Summer for now," I said as we walked, the new girl got to telling me about which team she was on, how she admired my team and how she wanted to be like me, I smiled at her most of the time, she was very enthusiastic. As we walked I was bowed to and high fived, high fived mainly by my team or the other girl leaders.

As we stepped out of the base we ended up at the far end of Almia, near Shiver Camp, yes we had relocated, only for the time being though, I sighed as I walked, I wished I'd brung a jacket now, but I knew it would be warm once we got to the Union.

The new girl rowed the boat as I watched out for things in our way; she wasn't wearing a Team Darkness uniform, for obvious reasons. Once the boat came to a stop I looked up to see a building with, what looked like, the top of a tree for the roof, I scratched my head.

"Man, these Rangers are weird," the new girl said, I nodded my head.

"You can say that again, now get out of here, tell the Boss I got here safely," I ordered, the new girl nodded her head as she road back to Shiver Camp, or near Shiver Camp. I sighed as I walked up some steps taking me to the Union, once there I saw a load of people, mainly girls, along with pokemon, I groaned, this definitely would be a long day.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

As Summer walked through the crowd of people, not even knowing why they were cheering, she was getting banged into and shoved about a lot, she was losing her temper quickly, as she neared the Ranger Union she saw the same boy from the cave, he was looking nervous and trying to get the girls off of him and calm them down. Summer got knocked into again, this time, she snapped as she grabbed the girl and held her against the wall everyone froze. Summer smirked as she saw the terror in the girls' eyes, she turned to everyone else, who back away except for the Ranger boy, she sighed as she let the girl go, then walked into the Ranger Union, Ben ran after her.

"Hold up," he called, Summer turned to him, "You can't just do that, then walk in here," he said, Summer cocked a brow.

"How come my b-dad has already called in, the Union said they'd show me what they do," Summer responded, Ben looked her over, her black jeans hugged her legs as her top clung to her, her hair was flowing freely, while her brown eyes gave of a hint of mischievousness and anger, but mostly they said 'I-have-a-short-temper-piss-me-off-you-die,' Ben smiled.

"Well you must Summer then," he said, Summer looked at him, he definitely was the guy from the cave, or at least one of them.

"Yeah, you are?" she asked him, Ben smiled.

"Ben, nice to meet you," he said holding his hand out, Summer, under orders, shook the boys hand.

"Back at ya," she replied, Ben smiled at her, she was pretty he had to give her that.

"Well, I'll introduce you to Erma, the rest of the Rangers then you can tell us about the Team Darkness incident, then I'll take you on my patrol, how's that sound?" he asked, Summer looked at the stairs.

"Meh, fine by me," she said, Ben cocked a brow at her.

"Your dad said you really wanted to become a Ranger," Ben said, Summer groaned inwardly.

"I do, I'm just not like the jumped excuses for girls out there," I pointed out, Ben nodded his head as they walked over to the escalator, Ben took her over to Hastings in the research room.

"Hey Professor, this is Summer," he introduced, Hastings looked at her.

"Hello," he said, "You don't look like a Ranger, why are you here?" he asked her, Summer smiled, she'd read about this guy, and in person, she already couldn't stand him.

"I want to be a Ranger when I get older, so I'm just here for the tour," she said, Hastings nodded his head.

"Well, out both of you, we're doing research on Team Darkness, now go," he ordered, Summer snickered to herself.

"You aint gonna find anything gramps," she muttered, Ben and Hastings both looked at her.

"You say something?" Ben asked, Summer shook her head innocently, she was a good actor.

"Nope, we going to meet this Erma person?" Summer asked, Ben nodded his head.

"Sure, this way," he said, Summer followed him out of the research room, once they went up another set of escalators they saw Erma, Sven, Wendy, Keith, Kate and Murph.

"Hey guys, this is the girl the man was talking about," Ben said, Summer walked around behind the Operators being a little nosy, ok very nosy, as she walked she came across a piece of paper, her eyes scanned over it, it was Oris' details, Ben walked up behind her.

"Oh a woman called in about seeing one of the Generals in Team Darkness," Summer turned to him and nodded, she set the paper back down.

"So this is Keith," Ben said, Keith waved, "Kate," Kate smiled as she shook Summers' hand, "Sven," Sven tipped his hat towards her, "Wendy," Wendy smiled at the girl, "And Erma," Ben finished, Erma walked over to Summer.

"My, you seem to be a little depressed," Erma said, Summer shook her head, she replaced her frown with a fake smile.

"Ah no, just shocked that I'm actually here that is," Summer said, Erma nodded her head.

"Well, you can tell us about your run in with Team Darkness, then Ben with take you on his patrol," Erma said, Summer nodded her head as she began to tell her story.

"I was walking through the woods, I ended up running into one of their leaders, they said if I told anyone then they couldn't guarantee my safety, I told my mom, the next day the windows are broken, my mom's screaming as the same person from yesterday killed her, I had to get out of there, but one of their ninja stars pierced by side, I froze for a second giving her the chance to lunge at me, coming back into reality I quickly kicked the person then hit them and ran out the room, I haven't been back to Sinnoh since then," Summer explained, Erma nodded her head.

"So this team's also in Sinnoh," she said, Summer nodded her head, Ben placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes held sympathy, but Summer knew the story was fake, still she showed them a scar she had on her left side, she had had it for as long as she could remember.

"It sounds a lot like that Oris girl who threatened her," Ben pointed out, Keith and Kate nodded their heads, while Summer tried her best not to snicker at the thought of them actually buying the story. Summer walked around, she walked behind Rythmi, who was currently looking at the location of other Rangers.

"So, you're an Operator right?" Summer asked, Rythmi nodded her head, and "What's your job?" she asked out of the blue, Rythmi smiled at her.

"I give missions to Ranger, tell them when people are in trouble, answer phone calls from civilians, give directions to the Rangers and tell them if other Rangers have gone missing," she explained, Summer nodded her head.

"So in a way, a Ranger can't exist without the Operator," she stated, Rythmi smiled.

"If you want to summarise it up in one sentence yes," she said, Summer smiled.

"That's cool," she noted, Rythmi then resumed her searching, Ben walked up to Summer.

"You ready to go?" he asked, Summer smiled at him.

"Yeah, come one," she said as she actually began dragging him out of the room.

Summer smiled as they stepped outside, the atmosphere in there was way to bouncy for her liking, the two walked down the steps in sync, Ben looked at the skies, as his partner sat on his shoulder, the Pichu smiled and made a happy noise, startling Summer.

"Heh, sorry, he had that effect on people," Ben said, Summer nodded her head, "So, how come Team Darkness never came after you?" he asked, Summer sighed.

"They just didn't, I think it's because they couldn't find me, I went into hiding after the incident," she explained, Ben nodded his head.

"Cool, so what is it you want to know about Rangers?" he asked, Summer smirked, though Ben took it as a smile.

"Everything, I want to know everything there is to know," she said, Ben nodded his head.

"Well, this is how we do a capture," he said as he pointed his styler at a nearby Mudkip, "CAPTURE ON!" he yelled, Summer watched taking in every detail, Ben then walked over to her with the Mudkip.

"Mud," the blue pokemon called, Summer knelt down to pet the pokemon, she was surprised it didn't bite her or try using an attack on her.

"A Pokemon Rangers job is to always help people and pokemon in need, we travel the three Regions, Almia, Oblivia and Fiore, kicking bad guy butt, and saving the day, in other words a Rangers job is never done," Ben explained, Summer nodded her head.

"so there's more of you in Fiore and Oblivia?" she asked, Ben nodded, Summer smiled.

"Ok, I gotta ask this, what's with the shirt," he said pointing to it, it was a jigsaw of an ancient pokemon that people believed dead, or alive but no one ever saw it, it was Arceus, Summer smiled.

"It's something to do with an old legend, it's pretty long," Summer said, Ben smiled.

"We got time," he said as they continued walking, Summer sighed.

"Alright," she said, "Well legend has it that long ago all legendries and ancient pokemon lived together in harmony, because of this Arceus created an Island called Harmony Island, people say that instead of standing still like and actual island would, this one travelled around, underwater and above water," Summer said, she looked at Ben to see he was staring at her with interest, his eyes board into her, it was enough to make her blush, but she had control over her emotions.

"Anyway, people say the only way to see this island, is if Arceus allows it, or if you can control Arcues, there are puzzle pieces planted around different Regions, Almia, Oblivia, Fiore, Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto and Hoenn, there's twelve all together. Anyway, whoever has all twelve can summon Arceus, befriend it and get to this island, only this island surfaces once every six months, so twice a year, it only stays above ground for a couple weeks, in that time people say they've seen legendries on it, having fun, but if the wrong people were to get a hold of the puzzle pieces they could wreak havoc, because these puzzle pieces also control the pokemon on the island once the island has surfaced," Summer ended her story as she looked at the Ranger before her, he was way too dumb to figure out Team Darkness's plans anyway.

"Woah, cool," he said, Summer nodded her head.

"So since you're a Ranger an all, have you ever had a run in with Team Darkness?" she asked, Ben smiled softly for a moment.

"I have," he said, Summer looked at him.

"And?" she asked, Ben sighed.

"I had to go hand to hand combat with their leader Oris, it was weird, I mean I don't think she belongs on that team, there's something about her, that makes her different, makes her better, but she's too blinded to see it," he said, Summer looked at him in shock, but then nodded her head, "Gah, I sound like a love sick puppy, and worst yet for my enemy, someone shoot me," he said.

"That can be arranged," a voice said, turning the two saw, what looked like, Oris, but Summer knew better she knew it was Anthea cosplaying as her for some reason, she cocked a brow at Anthea, who smirked, Summer got the message and became the scared child she was meant to be.

"Ben," she whispered, Ben moved his arms out in front of Summer in a protective manner, he glared at Anthea.

"What do you want?" Ben asked, Anthea smirked wider; a soldier came out behind her.

"General A-Oris, we've located the plate," he said, Anthea nodded her head.

"Good take it," she said in the same voice Summer uses for Oris, she smirked as she lunged at Ben, who blocked the knife from hitting him and Summer.

Summer knew Anthea wouldn't last long, so the soldiers had better hurry up, but the only thing was, what if Ben pinned her and tried to reason with her again? As if Arceus hated her, that's just what he dead.

"I told you, you're better than this, quit now and do something else with your life," he said, Anthea looked at him, a little in confusion, she kneed him between the legs, a place no man wants to be kneed and ran back to her team, she winked at Summer, who got the message as to play concerned about Ben, she ran forwards.

"Ben, are you ok?" she asked, Ben groaned in response.

"I'm good, jheeze she's got a kick though," he said, Summer rolled her eyes.

'_And that's not even the real Oris,' _she thought as she saw Anthea run away with her team.

"They got away," Summer muttered, Ben groaned as he sat up.

"Yeah, I'll figure out what they're up to later," he said as stood up, he helped Summer back to her feet, the two continued on their way, this time back to the Ranger Union, once at the river Ben saw a girl in a boat.

"SUMMER!" the girl called out as she ran off the boat, Summer jumped but settled down once she saw it was the girl who had brought her here.

"Hey," Summer said, the girl smiled at her, Ben looked at the two.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, Summer smiled.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go, thank you for showing me what a Ranger does, I had fun," she smiled, Ben nodded his head.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said bowing like he was addressing the queen, Summer rolled her eyes but didn't expect him to grab her hand and kiss it, he smiled at her one last time before running towards the Union.

Summer turned to the girl behind her, who was just as shocked as she was.

"You wouldn't happen to have any hand sanitizer on you would you?" she asked, the girl shook her head, Summer groaned as she began rubbing her hand on her shirt.

The ride back to the hideout wasn't as long as Summer thought it would be, once she got back she began explaining to Blaze what they told her, what they do and how they do it, once Blaze dismissed her Summer immediately ran to wash her hands.

Once she entered her room the lights came on, in the chair at her desk was Anthea.

"I've been expecting you," Anthea said, Summer cocked a brow.

"No shit, it's my room," she answered, Anthea glared at her, Summer closed the door, once she had Anthea began with her questions.

"Are you planning to betray us?" she asked, Summer stared at her in shock.

"What no," she said, Anthea glared at her.

"Then why did that Ranger say you were too good for our team? That you should stop what you're doing?" she countered, Summer face palmed.

"I don't know, he said it when I met him in the cave in Vientown forest, I swear I haven't done anything wrong, besides, I'm planning on kidnapping and torturing the kid," she said, Anthea smirked.

"That's the Summer I know," she said, Summer smiled at her.

"Now get out of here while I change would ya," Summer ordered, Anthea laughed.

"Ok, ok I'm going, see you training," she said, Summer nodded her head as her friend left, once she had Summer fell onto her bed face first, that Ranger boy, Ben, he was getting to her head, she could hear his voice, it made her want to quit, to walk away and never come back, but how could she abandon the only family she had, Summer rolled over with a grunt.

"Ben, you're a twat, why of all people did you pick me?" she asked herself, she didn't bother changing that night, she couldn't be bothered to, so she ended up falling asleep in the clothes she was wearing.

* * *

**Chapter two done, this is turning out better than I thought it would please REIVEW :D**


	3. Explanations, Dark Gadgets, Oblivia

**Summers' P.O.V**

I frowned as I looked in the mirror, my green contacts pierced back at me, my black wig hung loosely down my back, with the hairbrush in my hand I began to brush it, all the while thinking about what that Ranger boy, Ben, had said.

_"You're better than this, why are you working with them?" _I sighed, I really was letting this Ranger get into my head, Team Darkness were my family, Blaze was like my farther, what I said about my mother dying was no lie, she really is dead, there's only my brother and dad left out there, but if they knew what I was, they wouldn't want me, of course, it's never too late to change.

I shook my head, I can't be thinking like this, I can't betray the people who took me in, who trained me and looked after me after the fire, that fire, the pokemon what caused it, that's the reason I was on this team. To me, pokemon are dangerous, they can kill, even if they have no intention to, I can hear Ben in my head.

'_But what you're doing is no different than killing,' _I wish I could get him out of my head, or at least get a distraction, anything to get me away from this thinking.

A knock came from my door, opening it I saw Abila there, she smiled at me.

"Morning Oris," she greeted, I sighed, I had thought it was Anthea, though we were friends I really wanted to kill her sometimes. With Abila though, I could always trust her, no matter what. Honestly, the only reason she's in the team is because I am, she's like a sister to me, doesn't want me to do anything stupid, along that kind of line.

"Morning Abila," I replied as I grabbed my gloves and hat, she stayed at the door as I walked out, she smiled at me.

"Ready for training?" she aksed, I sighed, then smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered, she nodded.

"Good, because I'm your training partner for today," she smirked, I laughed at her.

"Well, I'll try to go easy on you," I countered, she turned and pouted, I couldn't stop the laugh coming out, I put my arm around her shoulder as she put hers around mine, we walked down the halls like that. We walked passed many newbies and our team members, it wasn't a shock to our members that we were like this, but it was a shock to the newbies, I smiled as we walked into the training room.

"Nice of you to join us," Kardar appeared as did Zion, I looked at the two of them, they must be against each other, leaving Anthea and Ace to train together, but first off, we had to train our soldiers.

If you looked closely you could see that there were over, something like, 500 soldiers packed into one big room, we walked up to the stage thing. Once there everyone stopped chatting and turned to us, I smiled as I looked at Abila.

"Alright, General Oris' team will be training with General Abilas' team like normal," Blaze announced, don't ask when he got here, he has a tendency to do things like that, "Half of General Kardar and Zions' team with be training with either General Aces' team or General Antheas' team, get to work," he ordered, with that, me and the others sat by as we watched our teams train with or without weapons.

We watched as people kicked and punched, as people dodged and took the hits, some people were cut while some were almost stabbed, we didn't say anything about it, if you couldn't take the pain, then get out of the game.

From our positions I began training with Abila, while the others began training, Abila threw the first punch, which I easily blocked, as if expecting this, she tried to round house kick me, I moved my free hand to grab her foot, I smirked. I threw her back into the wall, she didn't exactly crash into it though, she smiled at me, as she walked forwards again, this time throwing a punch at my stomach, I blocked again, this time I punched her gaw, making contact, but not breaking anything. She stumbled back before spitting out a little blood, she smiled slightly.

"Never seize to amaze me," she muttered, I nodded to her, she tried to punch me in the gaw, I blocked, she kicked, I blocked again, I punched, she took the hit, she recovered quicker than normal, she threw another punch at me, I took the hit, I wasn't expecting it, she sent me to the ground.

I made a fist as I punched the ground slightly, I stood back up, she smiled at me, I spit, but no blood came out, it was just normal spit, I charged at her, kicked her in the stomach then the face, she was sent backwards before running back to me, she tackled me to the ground as we began rolling around. After five minutes of this I couldn't help it, I let go of Abila and burst out laughing, she joined me along the way.

"Abila, Oris, come see me in my office now," Blazes' voice cut through the air, I gulped at the sound of it, but stood and followed him out the room, Abila on my tail.

Once we were in his office, he motioned for us to sit in the two chairs opposite his desk, we did so, Abila began shaking with fright, she had never been in here before.

"You two displayed excellent teamwork today, and an excellent way of fighting, I want you to go to Oblivia today and find the three puzzle pieces, I will give you a week to do so," Blaze ordered, we looked at each other.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him, Blaze looked at me, his eyes hard.

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm not sure," he said, I nodded my head at the look in his eyes.

"We'll departure once we have our teams ready," I answered, Blaze nodded his head.

"Good, take all of your team Oris and 25 from Abilas' team, understood?" he asked, I stood with Abila.

"Understood," we answered in unison as we turned to walk out of the room.

"And girls," we turned back to Blaze, "Be careful," he finished, though it was more of an order, we nodded before leaving the room.

"Oh my Arceus, I have never been in there before, except for my promotion, that was scary," Abila said, I snickered.

"Yeah, well think how scary he's gonna be if we don't leave now," I said, Abilas' eyes went wide with fear, the door to Blazes' office opened again.

"Ah you haven't left, come back in here a minute," he said, we followed him back inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Blaze picked up two black metal hand gloves; we looked at him in confusion.

"Put them on," he ordered, we put the gloves onto our right hands, we looked back at Blaze in confusion, "They're new and improved Dark Gadgets," he said, I looked at him.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say we point it at a pokemon and it's under our control?" I stated, though it came out more like a question, Blaze smirked.

"You always were the smart one Oris," he said, I smiled as I examined the glove on my hand, "Considering we have Pokemon Rangers after us now, I think the best way to deal with them is to use the Dark Gadgets. I have had our scientists work on a way to control pokemon, now I'll give you a demonstration," he said as he picked up his own Dark Gadget, he pointed it into the air as a black portal appeared, "Just think of a pokemon, any pokemon, and it will come through completely under your control," he explained as he looked at the portal, "Tyranitar," he said, a large lizard like pokemon stepped through the portal, Abila and I looked at it in wonder and amazement.

"Woah," I muttered as I smiled at it.

"So cool," Abila said, I nodded my head.

"So you two will be the ones testing it out for today, if the Gadgets are a success then we will give them to everyone in our team, however if they're not, it's back to the drawing board," Blaze said as he turned to look out his window, "I want feedback on how the Gadgets were, the faults and the things that worked well, do not screw this mission up," he said as he turned back to us, "Though I don't really expect that from my best Generals," he said, we nodded as we turned to leave, then a thought hit me.

"Hey Blaze, how are we going to get to the Oblivia Region?" I asked, he smirked.

"Take your Hover Boards," he ordered, we nodded as we ran out of the room, I sighed as we walked towards the training room again, Abila read out a list of 25 people who she wanted to come, mainly being the best 25 in her team, we waited for the 50 soldiers at the entrance to our hideout. Once we heard footsteps we turned to the 50 soldiers, clad in black and red, I smirked.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, the soldiers stood up straight.

"Yes General Oris," they said, I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, just call me Oris," I said, they nodded as we took off on our Hover Boards.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I stretched as I walked to meet Prof. Hastings in the conference room, as I did I high fived Keith, Kate, Sven and Wendy, the four were also coming with me, though none of us knew why.

Once we stood outside the conference room we saw Murph walking over, Murph was the PR at the Union, it was his job to know everything about everyone, he had brown hair with matching eyes, unlike everyone else at the Union, Murph was a little….plump, if you would, but he was a great friend, he was from Fiore, like Kate.

We smiled as we high fived him before walking into the conference room, we smiled and greeted Hastings and Erma, Rythmi was also in there, an ear piece in her ear as she spoke to people who were calling into the Union.

"Good morning Dears, I trust you slept well?" Erma asked us, we all nodded and greeted her back, "Very well, we have an important mission for you all," Erma said, then smiled, "But first, a little information from Professor Hastings, Professor if you will," Erma asked as she moved out of the way, Hastings moved to take her spot.

"Yes, from what Ben has told me about this Team Darkness and what they took, I was able to decipher what they were taking, but not what they are doing entirely, at least not yet," he said, we listened with interest, "First off, the stone tablet is called a Puzzle Piece, there are legends that have been forgotten through the years, this legend, however, is most common in Oblivia," Hastings said, I raised a brow at him, what legend was he on about?

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but what legend are you talking about?" Kate asked politely, Hastings smiled at her.

"Why the legend of Harmony Island," he answered, Harmony Island, why did that sound familiar? Why? Why? Why? Meh, I'll figure it out later, "Harmony Island is legend to be an island that appears once every six months, for around two weeks," Hastings continued.

"So twice a year," Keith stated, Hastings nodded his head, seriously why did this sound familiar?

"Yes, it is said that in this time, legendries gather on the island, no one knows why though," Hastings said, this is too familiar, where have a heard it? "Rumour also has it that one can see this island roaming around, as it does not stay still, it is also said that if you listen carefully enough, you can hear the voices of pokemon and people coming from it," Hastings continued, ok this sounds way to familiar, where have I heard it? I began hitting the side soft my head, everyones' attention turned to me.

"Erm, Ben, if you're trying to knock some common sense into you, that won't work," Keith pointed out, Rythmi and Kate glared at him.

"You're not really one to be saying that are you?" they asked in sync, Keith sweat dropped.

"No, I'm trying to figure out where I've heard this legend before," I pointed out, then sighed, "Forget it, I can't remember," I said after a minute or so, everyone went back to listening to Hastings until Rythmi put her head piece on speaker.

"You're gonna wanna hear this," she said as she answered the ringing, "Hello this is Operator Rythmi Song of the Ranger Union, how may I help you?" she asked in her politest voice.

"This is Booker from the Oblivia Region, we heard from the Oblivia Times that there were people runnin' 'round, dressed in all black, we think we got 'em here," an old voice came, Rythmi smiled.

"Why do you think that Sir?" she asked, the old voice chuckled.

"We've just seen some people on skate boards flying through their air to the ruins," he pointed out, I raised an eye brow.

"Thank you Sir, we'll get some Rangers over there as soon as possible," Rythmi said, Hastings began thinking; we turned our attention back to him.

"As I was saying, there are three Puzzle Pieces located in each Region, the Almia Region, the Oblivia Region and the Fiore Region, now Ben; I would like you to meet with Area Ranger Rand in the Oblivia Region, departure immediately. Sven and Wendy, you two are going to the Fiore Region to see if you can find any of the Puzzle Pieces there, Kate and Keith, I want you two to stay in this Region and look for them, there should be two left," Hastings explained, "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, "Get moving, chop, chop," with that we all ran out of the room.

I ran to the front of the Ranger Union, I caught a Staraptor, as I hugged Kate and Rythmi goodbye, I high fived Keith good luck, oh I only hugged Kate and Rythmi because they're like sisters to me, nothing romantic going on, I hugged Wendy also, as I high fived Sven as well, with that, I mounted Staraptor and took off, Sven and Wendy close behind.

We flew through the skies chatting to one another, there really wasn't anything special, birds here, birds there, once we got far enough, we split our separate ways, Sven and Wendy to Fiore and me to Oblivia.

The skies were quiet as I flew on Staraptor, Pichu on my back, it was boring really, no one to talk to, well if you're like me you can talk to your pokemon, but I can only understand Pichu, I sighed as we continued flying.

"OUTTA OUR WAY RANGER BOY!" a voice yelled, I looked behind me and flew to the left just in time to dodge two girls on flying skate boards? What?

"Who are you two?" I yelled, one of them held a black gloved hand to their face.

"This is General Abila, land on Dolce Island and give me your co-ordinates," a girl with brick red hair said, her black hat covered her eyes making them un see able, she wore the same uniform Oris did, even the writing was in red, next to her was a girl with black hair in the same uniform, her eyes were also covered by her hat, but I swear it was Oris. The brick red haired girl, Abila, looked up after ending her transmission, finally exposing her grey eyes, she smirked at me.

I looked at what both girls were riding on, they were on skateboard like things, but they also looked like surfboards, they had red outlining them, with various buttons around them, it was weird.

"Oh Oris, what do you think of the Ranger Boy?" she asked, Oris lifted her head, her green eyes pierced into my brown eyes, she smirked.

"He's kinda cute, what dya think?" she answered with her own question, Abila smirked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a piece of him," she answered, my face paled.

"well, how about we take him back to the hideout, that was everyone can have a little piece of him," Oris suggested as she pulled out a knife, my face went even paler, eventually Abila burst out laughing.

"Oh man, your face, I can't take it," she said between laughs, Oris just smiled at her.

"Don't get too carried away, I really am gonna kidnap him when the time's right," she said, Abila nodded her head, Oris wanted to kidnap me? Why? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Abila asked, I looked at her.

"Well, we can't do hand to hand combat in the sky," I pointed out, but flinched once she drew a gun.

"No, but I could easily kill you now, your body would fall into the ocean, no one would ever find you," she said, I gulped, her eyes trailed to Oris, who kept her eyes focused on me, a felt my cheeks go a little red. I heard the click of a gun, but no bang, I looked at Abila.

"Luckily for you, Oris's not a murderer," Abila said, I gulped again.

"What about you?" I asked, Abila smiled softly, she didn't seem like the kind of girl to be on Team Darkness' side, she seemed better than them too.

"I look up to Oris, whatever she does, I do," she answered, I nodded my head, Oris came over to me on her board as I ordered Staraptor to hover in place.

"Of course, we'll be enemies again once we hit the ground, just because we can have a civilised conversation, doesn't mean we're friends," she said, I gulped as her eyes pierced mine, but nodded my head, "And you better what your back boy, 'cause I will get you when you least expect it, of course, if you just stayed out of our way, I wouldn't need to would I?" she asked me, I frowned.

"Well, don't expect me to stay out of your way, because I will stop you, if it's the last thing I do," I said, Oris smirked at me, she leaned closer, our noses touching.

"Then it'll be the last thing you ever do," she whispered as she hit a button on the bottom of her board making her fly away at break neck pace, Abila did the same as she waved then left.

I rode on Staraptor in silence for the rest of the ride, I had been in Oblivia not even two minutes, and I had already found out Oris wants to kidnap me and both of them _want _me, I think I'm gonna throw up.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back, I had the biggest panic attack a few minutes ago, I had finished this chapter, but the power went out, and I hadn't saved it, so I turned the computer back on, lucky for me it had auto save, phew, well anyway this would have been uploaded sooner, but I had things to do, so please REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, now REVIEW :D**


	4. 3 More Puzzle Pieces, Stabbed, Kidnapped

**Summers' P.O.V**

I landed on Dolce as Abila collected her soldiers, she took them to the ruins on Renbow Island, these places have weird names, looking to the sky I told my men to hide, that Ranger Boy was flying over us, they did as told as I watched him follow Abila, he must have caught sight of her soldiers, let her be safe.

"Ok listen up," I said turning to my men, each one of them scattered out of the bushes, lining up in a single file, "We only have a week to search these islands and get the Puzzle Pieces, I don't want any delays, the best places to look are the Ruins, which General Abila has gone to on Renbow Island, there are more Ruins near Tilt Village, where we will look after that, the other place to look is here on Dolce Island, look for anything that could possibly be hiding something, and search it, now any questions?" I looked around to my men, none of them had any questions, "Good, now move out," I ordered, with that my men ran around the Island like crazy looking for things that could possibly hide a Puzzle Piece.

We were an hour into looking, reports often came back with the soldiers saying they hadn't found any, this was beginning to get frustrating, hopefully the next report would be good news.

"General Oris ma'am," one of my top soldiers said, I looked at him.

"What is it soldier?" I asked, I hated having to do this; the words were so icky, like I was part of an actual army that went into battle.

"We have reports of a Ranger being seen on the Island," he said, I looked at him.

"One in blue?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No ma'am, one in the normal Ranger uniform, the black and red one," he said, I nodded.

"Get the men nearest to him to try and lead him away from where we're investigating," I ordered, the soldier nodded.

"Oh and General Oris, you might want to come see this," he said, I followed him to a hallowed out tree, along the way he ordered people to lead the other Ranger away, I looked at the tree.

"Search it, inside and out, don't leave anything investigated," I ordered, my team nodded, another half hour went passed until one of the men gasped.

"General Oris, we've found it," they said, I looked into the tree as they began pulling it out, it was bigger than the other piece we found, I narrowed my eyes as I brushed dirt off of it.

"HOLD IT!" a deep manly voice yelled, everyone turned and gasped, I didn't need to turn to know it was a Ranger, "Who are you and what do you want with that?" this time I turned to see him looking confusedly at the Puzzle Piece, I smirked as I held my hand out in front of my.

"Metagross," I said as the pokemon emerged from the black circle, I smirked as the Ranger stared silent at it, but I didn't order the pokemon to attack, "I think it's only fair, I'll answer your questions but first answer me this," I said as I looked at the older Ranger in front of me, he looked nothing like Ben, for starters there was the uniform, the 'traditional' black and red, then he was older and had black hair, "Who are you?" I asked, the man looked at me confused.

"My name's Rand, I'm the Area Ranger here in Oblivia, now who are you and what do you want?" he asked, I tutted as I licked my dry lips.

"My, my straight to the point you are, well if you must know, I'm General Oris, these are my soldiers and we're going to take over the world, now riddle me this Rand," I said as I walked closer to him, "If a Ranger's stabbed and killed with no one around, do people hear the sound?" I asked, Rands' eyes shot wide open as I jumped back, "METAGROSS ATTACK!" I yelled, the pokemon attacked without hesitation, I didn't stick around to watch the Ranger catch it, instead I ordered everyone to get the Puzzle Piece and take it to our hide out in the forest on Renbow Island.

Looking back I saw that Rand had caught the pokemon and was now looking around confusedly for us, I smirked as I looked back to the air in front of me, I had a bad feeling something had happened to Abila.

* * *

**Abilas' P.O.V**

We were half way through getting the Puzzle Piece out when that Ranger Boy, Ben, showed his face, I told my men to carry on as I use a Tyranitar to attack Ben with, the boy caught it with ease. I looked back to see that my men still hadn't gotten the Puzzle Piece out of the ground.

"It's over, give up and I'll go easy on you," Ben said, he walked closer, I whipped my knife out.

"Not another step," I said, I wasn't as skilled as Oris was in this kind of situation, my men looked at me in fear, but I shrugged them off, I needed to do this, we needed that Puzzle Piece, I wasn't going to let this Ranger get his hands on it, no matter what.

"Great, look we don't need to do this," Ben said as he walked closer, with that I went for him, he dodged with ease as I rounded my foot to kick him, he caught it and pushed me onto the ground. I got up quickly as I ran towards him, punching the air rapidly, but not managing to land a hit on him. I saw my knife on the floor; I skidded to it, picked it up and went to attacking with that, it still wasn't working.

I looked back at my men, they had almost gotten the Puzzle Piece out, a punch to the gut brought me back to reality, I gasped as I tried to take in breath, the bastard had just winded me.

'_When someone winds you, just breath out, let the air out of your lungs then breath it back in,' _Oris' voice filled my head, I did just that, I breathed out letting the air out, then back in, refilling my lungs, I reached for my knife, but Ben had already grabbed it.

I growled at him, I launched for him again, the sound of a Hoverboard was heard nearby, looks like Oris was coming to check on us. Then everything happened in a flash, I punched, I kicked, I carried on punching and kicking, but then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I heard the machine behind me stop as I moved back, gasps were heard from the soldiers, the Ranger had just stabbed me.

I looked at him, he backed up quickly, dropping the knife in the process, I looked at the sky, Oris was hovering on her board, her face full of horror, while her eyes held only angry, I smiled a little at her, before I began to see dark spots in my vision, then it all turned black.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I stared in horror at what I had just done, I had just stabbed someone, sure they were on the opposite team to me, but that gave me no right. I don't know why I did it, it just…..happened. What do I do now?

"Take General Abila back to Almia, get her treated and get her treated quickly," I heard Oris order to Abilas' team, well some of them anyway, she held her hand out as a black circle appeared, like when Abila summoned Tyranitar, fifteen of the twenty-five soldiers stepped through it, "You ten, get that Puzzle Piece back to our base in this Region," she added, the team nodded as they took the Puzzle Piece, I was still too out of it to do anything, then Oris turned to me.

She walked closer and closer, she stood in front of me, a moment of silence. A moment. It was like an eternity. Her head was down, her hand shot back, then forwards as she punched me, I fell to the ground, I grunt of pain escaped my mouth, I didn't fight back, I had done the unthinkable, a Ranger would never do something like what I had just done.

I looked at Oris, tears threatened to spill from her eyes, I looked in shock and confusion, people in teams like Team Darkness were just that, members, nothing more, nothing less.

"If she's dead," Oris whispered, "I will kill you," she said as she looked up, the tears flowed from her eyes now as she punched and kicked me over and over again.

"She's like a sister to me, how could you do something like that?" she asked, I looked at her, then I remembered, Team Darkness killed people, injured them, so why do I care about what I did to her?

"What do I care?" I asked, Oris watched me as I stood to my feet, "You injure people all the time, you've killed people before, getting rid of one of you won't help anyone in this world," I said, another punched, a twist of my arm, a snap of a bone, a whimper of came, a sob a sadness.

"We don't," Oris whispered, "We don't kill people, Abila is a gentle soul, and I would never dream of killing someone," she declared, I looked at her, I was in so much pain at this moment, but I wouldn't cry like she was, she let go of my arm as she fell to her knees, "She's like family," she hugged herself, "You've just taken her away from me, she was the only thing that kept me from actually killing people," she explained, I looked at her, Oris looked back at me, her eyes began hard as she stood, she walked over to me, one last punch to my face sent me into total darkness.

* * *

**Oris' P.O.V**

I rode back on my Honverboard, with an unconscious Ranger behind me, I felt like killing him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it, no matter how hard things got, I wasn't a murderer, never was, never will be.

I landed in front of a cabin in the woods, opening the door I found a trapped door near the sofa, opening that, I walked down, the underground was a lot bigger. There were about five soldiers there at the moment, I looked at them, the Puzzle Pieces were also there.

"Where are the others?" I asked, one of the soldiers looked up, she smiled at me.

"They've gone to Daybreak Ruins to find the final Puzzle Piece, we knew you wouldn't want to go," she explained, I nodded my head.

"Get some rope, hand cuffs, something to tie him up with," I ordered, the five nodded as they went to retrieve some rope and something to gag Ben with, once they were out of the room, I looked at his beaten and bloody form, his arm was broke, that was for sure, he would be in immense pain when he woke up.

No longer then five minutes later did the five return, they handed me the rope as I tied him up, not to tight but tight enough so he wouldn't get out, I looked around, I was sure this guy had a partner pokemon.

As if on cue, something fell from the ceiling yelling as it landed on my head, a wave of electricity went through me, I jumped and groaned once it stopped, but then it started again, I grabbed the yellow thing and threw it to the wall, I glared at the pokemon with hatred in my eyes. I grabbed the little yellow thing and tied it up as well, tighter than I did with Ben.

"General, has there been any news about Abila?" one of the five asked, I turned my head slightly.

"No," was all I answered with, Bens' styler then began to ring, I pulled it off his arm and clicked the receive call button.

"Ben, this is Rythmi," the girl with blond hair said, stood behind her was Kate and Keith, "Have you…." She trailed off once she saw me looking at them.

"Ben can't come to the phone right now, he's a little tied up," I said, Keith and Kate both growled at me.

"What did you do to him?" Kate asked, I growled.

"Nothing yet, but if Abila's dead because of him you won't be getting your Ranger Boy back alive," I snapped, the three looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I asked, "Ben stabbed Abila, Abila's dying and if she dies, he will," I answered, I turned the styler to Ben, three gasps came.

"Let him go," Keith said, I smirked at him.

"Not. A. Chance." I said as I glared at them all, they shivered.

"General, we've found the third Puzzle Piece," a new voice said as some grunting was heard.

"Gotta go Rangers, see you soon," I said as I ended the transmission, I turned to the others that had just come in, I nodded to them.

"Great, let's head back," I said as I opened another black portal, all forty soldiers did their part as they each went to a Puzzle Piece, they picked it up and walked through the portal, I grabbed Ben and his partner as I dragged them through the portal. We ended up in Blazes' office.

"I see the portal on the device works well," he said as he turned in his chair, everyone else went out of the room after bowing their respects to our leader, I nodded my head.

"The three Puzzle Pieces from Oblivia are here," I said as Blaze inspected the tablets, he nodded at every one of them.

"I see there was a problem," he pointed out, I looked at Ben, then Blaze, then thought of Abila, my eyes glazed over with tears, "Abila is fine, she's in recovery, we got to her before she bled to death," he added, my head shot up, I smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you for that," I said to Blaze, he nodded his head.

"We'll have to get his arm sorted out, we can't have him screaming every time we touch him or drag him," he said, I nodded as a nurse came to take Ben away, along with some other soldiers, "Put him in one of the holding cells until we figure out what to do with him," Blaze ordered, the soldiers nodded before walking out, he then turned to me.

"I'm impressed beyond reason," he said, "I gave you a week, I didn't expected you to use up the whole week," he said, I shook my head.

"We split up to locate the tablets," I explained, Blaze nodded.

"That explains why Abila was stabbed," he said, I sighed.

"We found the tablet earlier then I thought we would, I went straight to help her, but the Ranger had already stabbed her," I explained, Blaze nodded his head.

"I understand, from now on I will send you out with either Ace, Kardar, Zion or Anthea," he said, I nodded my head, "I'm afraid Abila is too fragile at the moment," he added, he then stood up, he walked over to me before his hand struck me across the face, "I sent the both of you to watch out for each other, I didn't say split up and get the other killed did I?" he asked, I shook my head as I looked at him.

"No," I answered, Blaze glared at me.

"The next time I send you with someone, stay with them, do not split up," he ordered, I sighed as I nodded again, "Getting passed this, how were the Dark Gadgets?" he asked, I looked at him.

"They were fine, they don't allow us to summon any legendry pokemon, but they allow us to summon strong pokemon," I explained, Blaze nodded his head.

"Good, now listen we have five of these Pieces left to find, once we've done that, we'll be able to take over this world, I do not want anyone else injured or anyone killed on this mission, now leave, I'll give the soldiers the Dark Gadgets next meeting," he said, I nodded as I began to walk out the room, "And Oris," he called, I looked back, "You're in charge of guarding that Ranger for now," with that Blaze turned back to his paper work and I walked out of his office.

Once in the hall I thought everything over, we have five left to find, three in Fiore, two more here in Almia, I gritted my teeth as I ran down the halls to Abilas' room, ignoring everyone who said 'hey' or 'hi' along the way.

I came to Abilas' room a few minutes later, I opened the door to see her sat up on her bed, she looked at me.

"Hey Oris, how're you?" she asked, I looked at her.

"You're the one who got stabbed, and you're asking how I am?" I asked her, she only smiled at me; I laughed a little as I hugged her.

"I saw the doctor take care of that Rangers' arm, it was broken pretty badly, you didn't have anything to do with it did you?" she asked me, I laughed awkwardly.

"Maybe," I answered, Abila gave me a knowing look, I sighed, "Ok, yes I did it, but he had it coming," I defended.

"He didn't know what he was doing," Abila tried to reason, I looked at her.

"Why are you defending him?" I asked, Abila sighed.

"I saw the way he looked at us in the sky, you saw it too, he's not the kind of person who would do something like that, you know it, I know it, the what do you call it? Ranger Union knows it, Oris, he didn't mean to do this," she said, I looked at her, then nodded my head.

"I know he didn't," I sighed as I looked at her, "I've got to go guard him, I'll talk to you latter," I said, Abila smiled.

"Keep smiling Oris, always smile," she said, I nodded as I smiled at her before walking out the door, I spoke to the doctor as he told me where they had taken Ben, the two that were guarding him left once they saw me come, looks like Blaze had told them already. I grabbed my master key from my pocket as I opened the door, I looked around, the Pichu was untied, once it saw me it growled, its cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Pichu," a weak voice came, "Don't," it said again, I looked around, the room was dark, making it almost impossible to see, I turned the light on, the Pichu was sat in Bens' lap, his arm was in a cast as he had bandages around him arms and legs, I looked at him in shock.

"Come to give me another beating?" he asked, I looked at his face, his lip was split, his left cheek was cut, while his right was bruised, he also had a bruise forming around his left eye, I gulped a little, "Make it quick if you are, I'd stand," he looked at him legs then the hand cuffs that kept him attached to a pipe, "but I'm a little strung up," he said as he tried to laugh, he just ended up coughing, I frowned, this was my fault.

I walked over to a nearby sink they had in the room, every room in our hideout had one, I filled a glass with water as I held it in front of his face. Ben looked at me sceptically, I frowned a little.

"S'only water," I said, Ben looked at me with a knowing look, "It's not poisoned," I growled at him, Ben laughed a little.

"Never said it was," his voice came out horse, I looked at him, his arm that wasn't broken was chained to the pipe, I sighed as I held the glass of water to his mouth, he eagerly drank it, I smiled a little at him.

"Thanks," he said, his voice sounding better, I nodded as I placed the glass in the sink, "Er, is Abila, you know," he trailed off, I smiled softly.

"Abila is in recovery," I said, Bens' head shot up, he looked at me, a smile on his face.

"Good," he said, I cocked a brow, "I don't know what I did, I just ended up stabbing her, I don't know why," he looked at me, his eyes burned into mine, "I didn't mean what I said back there either, I swear, I don't know what came over me," he said, I walked towards him, I sat down on his left.

"Don't mention it, I'm kinda used to hard words being said," I answered, Ben looked at me.

"Your cheek," he said, I placed my hand on my, now bruising, cheek.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, Ben frowned.

"You get abused here," he said, I shook my head.

"Only when I do something wrong," I answered, Ben frowned at me.

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't get abused at all," he said, I looked at him.

"Are you gonna feed me that 'you're better than this' crap?" I asked him, Ben frowned a little.

"It's not crap Oris, you are better than this, you can still get out of it," he said, I sighed.

"Even if I could, where am I meant to go?" I asked.

"Your family," he said, my eyes closed, the mention of them brought tears to my eyes, "Or don't you have a family," he said, I sighed as I opened my eyes, tears still evident in them.

"I have a father and a brother, but once I told them I was joining Team Darkness, they said if I ever showed my face near them again, they would kill me, my mother died a long time ago, I hardly remember her," I admitted, I heard Ben sigh.

"You could come to the Union, we'll help you get on your feet," he said, his Pichu growled at that, "Pichu, don't be impolite," Ben said, Pichu gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, like they'd help me after what I've done to you," I muttered, "Why do you even talk to me after what I've done to you? Why aren't you yelling or screaming at me?" I asked him, Ben looked at me.

"Because," he said, I looked at him, "Violence is never the answer," he answered, I looked at him, then thought about my team, Blaze, my friends here but most of all, I thought about what Abila would do if I left, we were like family, two sisters separated at birth, we got along so well.

A ringing noise brought me back to reality, I looked at Ben, who was looking at his styler, I reached over and took it off his arm, he looked at me, I pressed the answer button.

"Ben," Rythmi started, "Oris," she answered, I looked at her, then Ben, knowing he had told them my name.

"Where is Ben?" Erma asked, Hastings was stood next to her, with a fuming Kate, Keith, Wendy and Sven, then a blond guy with a mushroom haircut, I recognised him from the papers as Isaac, I only looked at them. I turned the styler to face Ben, who was giving me a confused look.

"What?" I asked him, "I'm not all bad," I said, Ben nodded his head.

"Hey guys," he said, "what's up?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Ben, where are you?" Keith asked.

"We'll kick Team Darkness' asses," Kate said.

"Hang in there man," Sven said.

"You look awful," Wendy said.

"Now calm down everyone, Ben are you ok?" Erma asked, I looked over Bens' shoulder at them, then snickered a little, Ben looked at me, then them.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he answered, Erma narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying that because she's holding something to the back of your head?" Erma asked, I looked at Ben.

"I didn't know I was allowed to do that, hold on, lemme get a gun," I said as I began to stand up, I heard the others gasp, I rolled my eyes as I sat down, styler still in my hand, "Relax I'm kidding," I said, Ben only shook his head at me.

"Why are you with Ben?" Hastings asked, I looked at him.

"Well, he's a little tied up right now," I said as I moved the styler to show his chained hand and his broken arm, more gasps came from the screen.

"What did you do to him?" Wendy asked, I growled.

"Think of yourselves lucky he's not dead," I shot back at them, these guys were pissing me off, Ben frowned a little.

"Look I'll find a way out of here guys, so I'll see you soon," he said as he nodded, everyone gave him a concerned look but nodded their heads; I turned the styler off after that, then slumped against the wall.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Nothing," I muttered, Ben cocked a brow.

"I may not know you that well, but I know something's wrong," he said, then sighed, "I don't get it, you were nice to me before they tried to get in contact, then you went all mad and defensive again," he said to me, I smiled a little.

"I have an image to keep up to you Rangers," I said, Ben tried, but failed, to move closer to me.

"Then why aren't you a bitch around me?" he asked, I sighed.

"Because you already know me, well it seems like you do," I said as I closed my eyes, it was getting late, I wouldn't be allowed to leave for my room to sleep considering I have to keep an eye on Ben.

"You tired?" he asked, I nodded as I laid on the floor, I moved my head a little so it was resting in his lap, I sighed, I didn't even know why I was doing this, but he didn't push me off, he smiled and allowed me to stay in his lap, I smiled at him as I closed my eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone at the Ranger Union was looking around frantically trying to figure out what to do. Kate was worrying, almost crying, Keith was punching a wall, Sven was trying to remain calm, Wendy was comforting Kate, while Rythmi was trying to get Bens' signal back onto the screen, to no avail either.

"All right, Rangers' up and centre," Erma called, in a flash everyone was in the middle of the room, minus Keith who was still hitting the wall, Kate had to drag him over.

"We have a new mission, I want two of you to go undercover as Team Darkness newbies, find Ben and bring him home, but to do that you'll need to find two of the Team Darkness members and take their uniforms, I know we don't usually do this kind of thing, but we need Ben back, he knows the most about this new team, so hurry," Erma ordered, everyone nodded as they ran out the Union, Sven and Wendy decided to let Kate and Keith go under cover, as they would look more the part, the hard part was finding two Team Darkness members and taking their uniform, not to mention they still didn't know where their hideout was, or did they?

The four Rangers sighed as they decided to call it a night, not one of them had seen a Team Darkness member that night, but they were unaware that Team Darkness were closer to the Union then they thought.

* * *

**Chapter four done, I hope you all liked it, I worked really hard on this one, so please REVIEW :D **


	5. Maybe She's Not All Bad

**Normal P.O.V**

Sven, Wendy, Keith and Kate all groaned as they came around another bend, not one member of Team Darkness had been spotted throughout ANY Region since they took Ben, Kate sighed.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Keith asked, Kate slapped him upside the head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, Kate growled.

"You want Ben back don't you?" she asked, Keith only nodded, scared of the amount of anger in her voice, "Then shut up," she said as they walked to a clearing near the Ranger Union. A rustling in the bushes was heard from behind them, Kates' eyes moved back towards the bushes but she did not move her head from the front. Sven and Wendy also heard the noise, both of them walking into the bushes in front of them; they walked around until they saw two members of Team Darkness spying on them.

"Well, looky here, looks like we've been getting stalked the whole time," Sven spoke up, the two members turned around in shock, before running out right into Keith and Kate, both Rangers smirked.

"W-we were only following orders," one of them said, Keith frowned as he and Sven both grabbed one of them, Wendy and Kate began patting them down, sure enough they were unarmed.

"They're unarmed," Wendy stated, Kate nodded.

"They mean no harm, but," she looked between the two of them, "Why would they come without weapons?" she asked, the two soldiers looked at each other.

"We told you," one said.

"We were just following orders," the second said, Kate frowned.

"Let's take them back to the Union, we might be able to get some answers out of them," Sven suggested, Kate nodded her head as they made their way back on their respective Staraptors'.

Meanwhile Oris was just waking up from her deep slumber, looking around she saw the room was dimly lit, she began to wonder why.

"You are SO lucky it was me that was sent to check on the boy," her question was answered when Abilas' voice reached her ears, Oris groaned as she sat up, she looked at the still sleeping Ben, then to Abila.

"What are we gonna do with him anyway?" she asked, Abila sighed.

"Blaze's gonna decide on what we do with him, but seriously, do you have a death wish?" she asked, Oris shrugged, "Oris, you know what would have happened if it was anyone else who was sent to check on you, and found you like that," she pointed out, Oris cringed at the thought of the punishment, she would be forced to face one of Blazes' 'experiments' if you will.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm not stupid," Oris answered, Abila glared at her.

"Whatever, we're wanted for testing," she said, Oris groaned again.

"Seriously, they treat us like lab rats," she muttered, "I better not end up like the other experiments," she added, Abila laughed a little.

"Well the other experiments were failures," she pointed out, Oris glared this time.

"I do NOT want to end up a 10 foot human with pokemon parts and powers," she seethed, Abila held her hands up in surrender.

"I get it, I get it, but still," she said, Oris sighed.

"I guess you're right, I mean the other ones they've done on us haven't been failures," she muttered, Abila smiled.

"That's the spirit," she said as the two made their way over to the door, Oris took one last glance at Ben, her eyes filled with sorrow, she didn't want this to happen to him, or to anyone. Abila noticed her expression and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine," she said, Oris sighed before walking out the door fully.

"I guess you're right," she said, as they walked they ran into a member of Oris' team.

"You, watch the Ranger," she ordered, the soldier nodded their head, "And I better not find any blood on the floor or walls," she said, the soldier smirked as he entered the room where Ben was.

The two walked down the halls, occasionally talking with people, high fiving or nodding their heads, when they finally made it to the lab room they walked right in, not bothering to knock.

"I see you showed up, we'll get everything ready," one of the scientists said as they began to run around, preparing things, Oris and Abila walked over to a bed, they sat side by side on it.

They watched in silence as the scientists ran around preparing things, as they finished the doors opened to reveal Blaze, Oris and Abila jumped off the bed, bowed in respect then sat back down, Blaze copied their movements but he stayed standing.

"So, what freak ass experiment are you doing on us today?" Oris asked, the doctor held up a needle that had a white liquid in it, Abila shivered at the thought of being injected with it, Oris wasn't any better, she hated getting shots.

"Ok, I'm all good for being shot by a bullet, but you know I hate needles," she said, Blaze shook his head in disbelief.

"This is a lot less painful than a gun," he pointed out, Oris looked at him.

"What's your point?" she asked, at this everyone in the room face palmed.

"What's it got in it?" Abila asked, the scientists smiled.

"This liquid is from a various amount of psychic type pokemon, ones that can read minds, that can communicate telepathically, ones that can disappear and reappear anywhere," he explained, Oris and Abila raised an eye brow.

"We want to test this out on you so we can see if it works on humans, but mostly it's just something to do," he said, Oris sighed.

"This isn't gonna turn us into 10 foot people with pokemon parts and powers is it?" she asked, the scientist thought for a moment.

"No, but it will allow you to use psychic type moves," he said, "I think," he added, two test subjects face palmed at that.

"If this doesn't work or come in handy with our missions, I'm kicking your ass," Oris said as the scientists injected both girls, the only thing they could remember was a flash of pink before it all went dark.

Back at the Union, the two soldiers had been stripped of their clothing, giving some different clothes, while Kate and Keith changed into theirs, Kate smiled.

"These aren't half bad, whoever designed them has good taste," she said, "And they're comfy too," she added, Keith rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be making comments on the enemies fashion trends," he said, Kate glared at him, Keith shrunk back behind Sven.

"Don't look at me dude, you brought that on yourself," Sven said, Keith glared at him, Sven only shrugged as he walked over to Wendy, who was currently questioning the two soldiers.

"Who is you leader?" she asked, they were more than willing to co-operate, why? Well it had gone around the whole team about what Ben did to Abila.

"Blaze is," one said, Kate frowned.

"Why does that sound familiar?" she asked herself, Keiths' eyes went wide.

"Summer," he said, Kate cocked a brow, "The brown haired girl that came here, her father was called Blaze," he said, Wendy shook her head.

"But Blaze is a common name, it could be anyone," she pointed out, Keith shrugged.

"Just saying," he said, Wendy then went back to the two soldiers.

"Where's your hideout?" she asked, one of them gulped, they were gonna get beat to death for this.

"B-by Shiver Camp," they said, Wendy nodded her head.

"Which General do you answer to?" she asked, they both gulped.

"General Oris," they said, Wendy cocked a brow.

"This doesn't make sense," she muttered, Kate looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because, if they have Ben, why would this Oris send out two soldiers to keep us at bay, we didn't know where their hideout was until now," Wendy answered, Kate shrugged.

"Maybe she's not that bad?" she asked, Wendy sighed.

"I highly doubt that," Sven spoke up, the two soldiers glared at him.

"What are you saying?" one asked.

"General Oris is the kindest of all our generals," the other added, both clenched their fists.

"Like we'll believe that," Keith said, the two growled lowly, "Well, let's go, we gotta get Ben before they kill him," at that Kate and Keith both ran out of the Union, Sven and Wendy were left to tend to the soldiers.

Oris and Abila awoke about an hour later, Abila groaned as she sat up while Oris held her head.

"Ack, my head is splitting," Abila said, Oris groaned at her voice.

"Join the club," she said as they got off the beds they were in, Oris looked at her watch, "Shit, i left Ben with that soldier for over an hour," she said, Abilas' eyes went wide.

"Go," she said, the two knew that the soldiers didn't take nicely to Ben, not after stabbing Abila, they both knew if they had the chance, the soldiers would kill him.

Oris ran down the halls towards the room Ben was in, once their she walked in, hearing a growl she looked around, nothing, until Pichu landed on her head, Oris jumped as the pokemon shocked her.

"That's getting old," she muttered as she steadied herself using the wall, a cough was heard in the room, turning on the lights Oris saw that the soldier had done more damage to Ben, she silently growled.

"Well, nice of you to join us," Blaze said as he stepped out of the shadows, Oris looked at him in shock.

"Y-you did this?" she asked, Blaze shrugged.

"He injured one of my Generals, I injure him," he stated, Oris tried her best not to growl, she wouldn't admit it, but she was growing fond of this Ranger Boy, "Keep an eye on him," Blaze said, Oris nodded as Blaze walked out of the room.

Slowly she made her way over to Ben, who was awake and breathing; he looked at her, a faint smile on his face.

"Hey," he said, Oris shook her head, as she walked over to the first aid kit in the room, as she knelt down in front of him the doors opened again, this time it was Abila who stepped in.

"Holy fuck," she said, Oris nodded her head, Abila rushed to her side as she helped tend to Bens' wounds also.

"W-why are you helping?" he asked, his voice worse than the day before, Oris frowned.

"Get some water," she said, Abila nodded as she ran to the tap, she filled a glass as she allowed Ben to drink it, Oris still tended to his wounds.

"Thank you," he said, his voice much better, "But why are you helping me?" he asked again, neither of the girls answered, Ben just frowned, Abila worked to taken his cast off, his broken arm fully healed, "How?" Ben looked at it in shock.

"Wow, those scientists really did perfect that healing drug," Abila said, Oris still said nothing, "Oris, you ok?" Abila asked, Oris just frowned slightly.

"Hand me that cream," was all she said, Abila frowned.

'_She always feels bad, even when it's not her fault,' _Abila thought, Oris looked at her.

"Of course I'll feel bad, this is partly my fault," both teens looked at her in confusion.

"I never said anything," Abila muttered, "But I thought it," she said, Oris sighed.

"Looks like this experiment was a success," she said as she carried on tending to Bens' wounds.

After five minutes the wounds were patched up and cleaned, Ben looked good as new but of course he was still chained to the wall, Abila sighed.

"I'm going to help train the others, if training's on, if not, I'll be back," she said, Oris nodded her head.

'_Why are these two even here?' _Ben wondered to himself, though unknown to him, Oris heard it, even in his head, the answer to the question, even she didn't know.

"Looks like this is the place," Kate said as they stood a few feet away from a huge door, the place was well hidden by trees, leaves and various other things, making it almost un see able to the naked eye.

"Guess so," Keith said as the two knocked on the door, it was Abila who answered it, she sighed.

"Where the hell have you two been, no one sent you anywhere," she pointed out, Keith coughed.

"Sorry, we were, erm," he tried to think of an excuse.

"Save it," Abila said, she then glared, "And you should know better, if it was anyone else you were talking to you would be dead, always address us as General," Abila said, Kate shrugged.

"Our apologies General," she said, Abila nodded.

"Well, I'm off to the training room, do not slack off," Abila ordered before walking away, Keith looked at Kate.

"This is gonna be a long mission," he said as they began walking through various hallways and into various rooms, they passed a number of people, who bowed, they bowed back, when people wanted a high five the two did it, feeling very awkward afterwards.

"Ok, this place is weird," Keith said, Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's like high school," she said, Keith nodded his head as he gave, yet another person, a high five.

As they rounded another corner they bumped into two boys, around the same age, they were Kardar and Zion, the two didn't look very happy about being bumped into.

"Watch it," Kardar said, as he glared at them.

"If you don't watch where you're going you'll bump into someone," Zion said as he also glared, Keith rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry, but maybe you should watch where you're going," he retorted, Kardar moved his hands back to hit him.

"Kardar, Zion, I would appreciate it if you did not harass General Oris' team," another female appeared, this one being Anthea, who glared at the two, Ace by her side, the two boys shot one last glare at the two before walking away.

"What is wrong with you two?" Ace asked, he frowned as he looked at them sternly.

"Sorry General," Kate said, taking a guess at him being a general.

"It's fine, but be careful next time, or else we'll let them hit you," Anthea said before the two of them walked off, Kate and Keith looked at each other.

"How did you know he was a General?" Keith asked, Kate shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" she asked unsure herself, Keith shrugged before the two continued on their way.

"Why are you with this team?" Ben asked, Oris looked over at him; she had been sat at the opposite end of the room.

"They're my family, I've told you that," Ben laughed a little.

"This isn't a family, a family's someone who looks out for you," he said, Oris knew he was referring to her bruised cheek, "Not someone who abuses you," he added, Oris sighed.

"Even if I did leave, like I said, I have nowhere to go," she muttered as she hugged her knees.

"You don't like it here, do you?" Ben asked, Oris sighed.

"No, but it's somewhere to live," she answered.

"It's never too late to get out you know," Ben stated, Oris laughed a little.

"Even if I did, they'd find me," she said, Ben frowned.

"Not if you change your identity," he said, Oris smiled at that, he didn't know her other identity as Summer, at least not yet.

"Even if I did that they'd find me, or use my family against me to get me to re-join," she stated, "I'm not big on the whole 'take-over-the-world' thing, but I'm just one person, what can I do?" she questioned, Ben smiled.

"You're one person, but you can make a big difference," he said, Oris looked at him, his eyes burned into hers as they stayed silent, still, quiet and motionless. The two didn't even hear the door open, that is until someone spoke up.

"Am I interrupting something?" Abila asked, Oris looked at her, then Ben then looked away blushing; Pichu snickered as he saw her actions, Abila smiled innocently.

"No not at all," Ben answered.

'_Looks like someone's got a crush,' _Abila thought, Oris sent a glare her way, Abila laughed.

"You can go, I'll watch our 'prisoner' for a while, if you're in here too long, people will start talking," she said, Oris blushed brighter before walking out the door, she looked back to Ben, a small smile on her face, Ben smiled back, knowing she would think about what he said.

So you've used the you're better than this technique huh?" Abila asked him, Ben turned his attention to her.

"Maybe I have, what's it to you?" he asked, Abila sighed.

"Oris is better than this, she needs a different life, she's not cold hearted like most people think, she's actually a kind soul," she said, Ben cocked a brow.

"You said you were in this team because she was, whatever she does you do," Ben said, Abila sighed again.

"I'm here mainly to watch out for her, she's been my best friend since I can remember, if anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do honestly," she answered, Ben smiled sadly.

"Have you tried talking to her?" he asked, Abila nodded.

"All the time, neither of us belong her, but like I'm sure she's already told you, we have nowhere to go, and if we did our boss would find us," she said, as she slumped down the walls, Ben sighed.

"You could stay at the Ranger Union until you get on your feet," he suggested, Abila looked at him before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh man, you're a riot, I needed that," she said before her laughter died down, Ben shook his head at her before turning his attention to the one window in the room.

"Well, I suppose I can just walk around, training's over for the day and the scientists are working on finding the other tablets," Oris muttered as she walked around the halls, her hands in her pockets as she did so.

"Watch it, I don't care if you're in a higher team, watch where the fuck you're going," she heard a voice, she didn't know which soldier it belonged to, but she needed to check it out, what she saw almost killed her, one of her female soldiers were on the ground while a male was tending to her, her arm was bleeding from a cut made.

Oris walked over to the soldier, a frown evident on her face as she approached, anger shone in her eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you left my soldiers alone," she said, the other soldier turned around to see Oris standing there, he instantly froze, Oris wasted no time in kicking him into the wall, the soldier became dizzy and light headed, "Count this as a warning, if I catch this happening again I will report it to the boss," she said as she rushed to Kates' side, not knowing it was Kate.

"What do we do?" Keith asked as he looked at Oris, who raised a brow at him, "General Oris," he added on the end after realising he forgot it, Oris just looked at Kates' arm.

"You know my room's only over there, bring her over," she ordered, Keith nodded as he walked into Oris' room with Kate on his tail, the girl was hissing in pain.

Walking into the bathroom Oris pulled out a first aid kit before walking back over to the two, again she raised a brow.

"You don't have to ask to sit remember," she said, Kate and Keith both sat on Oris' bed.

"We know, we just forgot General Oris," Kate said, Oris sighed.

"You two got amnesia or something?" she asked, the two gave her a confused look.

"It's just Oris," she said as she tended to Kates' wound, Kate hissed in pain as she applied some disinfectant cream, "Sorry, it'll stop stinging in a second," she added, Kate nodded her head as the stinging subsided, Keith decided to strike up conversation about Ben.

"So, did you really capture a Ranger?" he asked, Oris nodded her head as she finished with the bandage around Kates' arm.

"You should be alright now, sorry about the other soldier, they've been edgy ever since they heard about what Ben did," Oris sighed, Kate and Keith both raised an eye brow, Oris cocked her head to the side, "He stabbed Abila, remember, oh wait, you two weren't there, anyway he stabbed her," Oris said as she placed the first aid kit back in the bathroom.

"What did you do?" Kate asked, Oris sighed.

"I broke his arm, gave him a black eye and cut and bruised his body," she said as she re-entered the room, both teens eyes went wide once they heard this.

"What happened to your face?" Keith asked, Oris held her face.

"Punishment from splitting up with Abila," she answered, "Look I have to go watch over Ben again," she said, Keith and Kate nodded as they exited the room, "and I'm not an idiot, you can come, you're here to save him right?" she asked, Kate and Keith both froze, Oris turned to them.

"Yeah, we are, you're not going to turn us in?" Kate asked as she readied her styler, which was in her pocket, Oris turned to them and shook her head.

"No, I would have let him go anyway," she said, Keith cocked a brow.

"Why?" he asked, Oris sighed.

"I don't know, guess I'm not one for killing for anything," Oris said as they walked down the hall towards Bens' room, Kate and Keith remained silent the rest of the way.

Once outside the door, Oris opened it up, she saw that Abila was running around the room as Pichu shot thunder attacks at her.

"Ack, Oris, HELP!" she yelled, Oris laughed as she looked at Ben, who was sweat dropping.

"Pichu, come on, give over," he said, Pichu nodded as he walked over to Ben, Abila growled.

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT FIVE MINUTES AGO?" she yelled, Ben only laughed, Oris stepped fully into the room as Kate and Keith followed her, Abila looked at her, then the soldiers who both had raised eye brows, in shock and confusion, Oris noticed a panicked look come onto Abilas' face.

"Relax, they're good guys," she said, Kate and Keith both removed their hats, "They're, erm, who are you?" Oris asked, though she already knew who they were.

"I'm Kate, this is Keith," Kate said as she walked over to Ben, "I can't break theses," she muttered.

"Oris, Big Boss at five," she said, Oris panicked as she put Keiths' and Kates' hats back onto them, the two then stood at either side of Oris, seeing enough films to know what to do.

"I've decided what to do with the prisoner," Blaze said as he entered the room, he threw Oris a knife.

"Kill him, slowly and painfully," he said, Oris' eyes went wide.

"What planet are you on? I'm not a murderer," she pointed out, Blaze glared at her, "What I mean is, the Rangers are our enemy right?" she asked, Blaze nodded, "So they have to have hidden weaknesses that I'm sure B- this Ranger Boy knows about, he could be of use to us," she added, hoping that Blaze would fall for it, Blaze smirked.

"Always thinking aren't you Oris," he stated, Oris nodded.

"Of course," she answered.

"Nevertheless, we know everything we need to know thanks to a certain someone," he said, Oris gulped, was he going to call her Summer? "Get the rest of the information out of him, you have until morning to do so, after that, we kill him," Blaze said as he walked out of the room, Oris sighed as Kate and Keith took their hats off again.

"Now what?" Abila asked, Oris sighed.

"We wait for nightfall, then we get him out of here," she said as she walked over to his cuffed hand, giving one swift pull on the metal it snapped, Ben, Keith and Kate looked at her in shock.

"We won't be expecting any visitors tonight, so you'll be alright for now," she said as she turned to Abila.

'_What if this doesn't work Oris?' _she heard Abila asked her, Oris frowned.

'_I honestly have no idea, but we have to help him, Ben doesn't deserve to die, like you said, he didn't know what he was doing,' _Oris answered, a long silence passed in the room, to the rangers it was awkward, to the Generals, it was beyond that.

"Someone please say something, otherwise I think I'll die," Abila said as she looked at the four others in the room.

"If you're helping us, does that mean you're quitting the team?" Ben asked, Oris froze.

"No," she answered, Ben frowned.

"But-,"

"No buts, we're helping you because you don't deserve to die, even though you stabbed Abila, we won't stand by and watch people be killed, we're not murderers and we are never associated with a murder," Oris growled, Kate and Keith looked at her in shock, here they thought she was just another Team Darkness member, but they were beginning to realise that Oris just may have a heart. After all she did care for Kate when she was wounded, even though she knew she was the enemy, she did look after Ben and she was helping them escape, maybe she wasn't all bad.

* * *

**Ending it here today guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions on the experiment Blaze did on them, just ask, though I think more of it will be revealed later in the story but still, anyway please REVIEW :D**


	6. Escape Plan, Thinking Of Quitting?

**Summers' P.O.V**

Nightfall came around slowly, many awkward silences passed through the room, Abila left to get food for us all Arcues knows how many times, honestly I think she left because she didn't want to face the awkward silences. Right now, she was going around the hideout looking for people and guards, who were definitely out. I sighed as I looked at the three Rangers, they were smiling, laughing and talking like I wasn't there, I smiled briefly before frowning again. Music began to play over the intercom, looks like Blazes' office got raided again, I smiled as I recognised the song.

"There's some kind of storm brewing in his eyes," I silently sang, Ben looked over to me; I blushed slightly before looking away.

"We're out of goodbyes," Abila sang as she walked back in, "Ok here's the drill, the Generals are all in bed, Blazes' office got raided again so he's about, the guards are all slacking off like normal, there are numerous members of Ace, Kardar, Zion and Antheas' teams roaming the place, so we need to be careful, if we get caught by any of them, it's experiment time for us," Abila said, I scoffed.

"I'm already a lab rat, the hell should I care?" I asked.

'_What that hell does she mean? Lab rat?' _Keith thought, I looked at him.

"We get tested on with experiments, in other words we're lab rats, no you didn't think aloud, yes I read your mind, that's what our latest test allows us to do," I answered his unspoken question, his and Kates' face just turned into one of confusion and curiosity.

"Not to mention we can use psychic pokemon attacks," Abila added, I nodded before looking at the three Rangers.

"Ok listen up, the guards are posted at the north, west, south and east exits, your most likely chance to get out are at the east exits, unfortunately to get there, we have to go to the north exit then passed it, the guard who is positioned there is Antheas', so it'll be a bit tricky to get passed him," I sighed, Abila looked at them.

"Once we get to the east exit, you three are to take off instantly, if any other soldiers see us we're all dead, and you'll probably never see daylight again, so stick with us," she said, I looked at Kate and Keith, who were still in our uniforms.

"They should be ok, they're in our uniforms, but how did you get them?" I asked her, Kate and Keith both gulped.

"Well, you see, we kinda caught two of your soldiers that were spying on us," Kate answered, I cocked a brow.

"I never sent any of my men to spy on you," I said, Keith shrugged.

"Well, they said they were on your team," he said.

"_Will all Generals of Team Darkness please report to Master Blazes' office immediately, Master Blaze had something important to announce," _the overcome said, I looked at the three of them.

"We're going to have to go to see what he needs, if anyone comes in, you two are members of General Oris' team, you're going to have to hide your hand to make it look like you're still chained, got it?" I asked, the three nodded as me and Abila left the room, they wouldn't be stupid enough to try and escape without our help would they?

I walked with Abila towards Blazes' office, once there we knocked, hearing a 'come in' we walked in, Anthea, Ace, Kardar and Zion were already there, we walked over to join them.

"Good evening Generals," Blaze said, we looked at him.

"Good evening Master Blaze," we answered as we bowed, his eyes turned to me and Abila.

"I trust the test worked well," he said, we nodded, he then turned to a board behind him, "This is the Oblivia Region, now as I have heard there is another 'organisation', if you could call them that, that are also trying to take over the world," he explained, I cocked a brow, "I have made a truce with them, we shall rule side by side with the members of this organisation," he added, I just looked at the board.

"And what would this organisation be called?" Anthea asked, Blaze sighed in annoyance.

"The Societea," he answered, I looked at him, then blinked, before I started laughing, four faces appeared on the screen as I stopped laughing.

"Blaze," an old man said, we looked at him, "I trust these are your Generals," he said, Blaze nodded his head.

"Of course, I wouldn't have called anyone else but them in to meet you, Ed," Blaze answered, Ed nodded his head.

"Very well, I am Ed The Thinker," the old man said, he wore brown trousers with black shoes, he had a white lab coat on, his hair was grey as it stuck out at the top and both sides, he also had a grey moustache.

"I am Arley," a guy wearing all green with a yellow collar and strips stepped forwards, he had black shoes and greasy grey hair; he wore an orange belt around his waist.

"I am Kasa," a lady wearing a red top that went just passed her waist spoke up, she had on black leggings, red shoes, with a yellow scarf like Ben has, she also had pink hair.

"And I am Hocus," I guy who was dressed like a magician stepped forwards, he had a staff in his right hand that had a grey ball on the top, his shoes were curled like elf shoes, he had reddish hair. Blaze looked at us expectantly; one by one we began introducing ourselves.

"I am Ace," Ace said as he bowed.

"My name is Anthea," Anthea copied his movements.

"My name's Kardar," Kardar also bowed.

"I'm Zion," Zion bowed also.

"I'm Abila," Abila said as she bowed slightly.

"My name's Oris," I said, I didn't bow, Blaze shot me a glare, I rolled my eyes as I bowed a little.

"Oris, show them your other identity as well," he ordered, I groaned as I took my wig and contacts out.

"Hold please," I said as I passed them to Abila, who nodded, "Summer Cress, pleasure," I said as I bowed then turned back to put my wig and everything back on, Blaze nodded his head.

"So, which one is the best you have on your team?" Ed asked, I turned back to him.

"That'd be me Ed," I said as I looked at him, Ed nodded his head as Blaze and him told us of their plans, I began zoning out.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

"Maybe we can escape now," Keith said, I rolled my eyes.

"Keith, they'll kill us," I said, Keith looked at me.

"So you can just kick their ass again, like you did with that Abila chick," he shrugged; I flinched as Kate hit him over the head.

"Idiot, what he did was an accident," she said, then looked at me, "It was an accident, wasn't it?" she asked, I glared at her, she knew the answer.

"But we can escape, everyone's asleep, the generals are in Blazes' office, now's the perfect time to escape," Keith said, Kate glared at him.

"No it's not," I said, Keith looked at me.

"You know what I think," he said, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, Keith smirked.

"I don't think you want to escape, I think you've taken a liking to Oris," he said, I growled.

"Give me a break, she's a heartless bitch," I retorted, even though I knew she wasn't one.

"Gee thanks," we all turned to see Oris and Abila stood in the door way, I frowned a little.

"I didn't-,"

"Save it, I'm so sick of you," she said, I looked at her.

"What did I do?" I asked, she glared at me, I swear I saw her eyes go redder than they already were.

"You tell me I'm better than all this, then you say I'm a heartless fucking bitch, I've had it," she said as she walked closer to me, she began dragging me out the room, Keith, Kate and Abila hot on our tails.

"Where are you taking him?" Kate asked once she and the other two caught up to us, Oris growled.

"I'm getting him out of here, but I do NOT want to see you around again," she growled, I gulped, she was actually scary.

She dragged me through a number of hallways, passed a number of guards, who stepped aside at seeing how angry she was, once we got to where Antheas' guard was, he wouldn't let us passed.

"Anthea has ordered me not to let anyone passed with the prisoner," he said, Oris shoved me into Abila, who held me as she slammed the guard into the wall.

"Who are you more scared of Anthea, or me?" she asked, the guard cowered as he motioned for us to move on; Oris smirked before dragging me again.

Once we were out the way of the guard she let me go, Abila ran to her side, she placed a hand on her shoulder, Oris growled as she punched the wall, dinting it and making her knuckles bleed, Kate and Keith winced at the impact while I stared in shock.

"Feel any better?" Abila asked, Oris sighed.

"The hell do you think?" she asked, Abila turned to me as Oris walked in front of us; she punched me around the face.

"The hell?" I asked, she glared at me.

"Look what you've done to her, don't you think she already considered herself a heartless bitch?" she asked, I looked at Oris then Abila.

"I didn't mean it," I said, Abila frowned.

"Yeah, I bet you dint," she said as she ran back over to Oris, one word escaped her mouth before Oris cracked up laughing, I sighed.

'_I honestly didn't mean to hurt her,' _I thought, looking at Oris I saw she and Abila were both silent.

'_Maybe not, but it still did,' _Oris' voice came in my head, I almost jumped out my skin before remembering that she could read minds, I sighed as me, Keith and Kate went to catch the two generals up.

"So how much farther?" I asked, Oris sighed.

"Couple more minutes," she answered, I nodded before a red light began flashing, Kate, Keith and I gulped, Oris turned to us.

"Go down the that corridor, it leads east, my guard will be there, he knows I'm kind hearted and won't let anyone die, you two just need to say that I said I would let him go, that Blaze was planning on killing him, he'll let you out, once you're out, leave do not look back, now GO!" she ordered, we nodded before I ran off I looked back to her, I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off, "We'll be chasing after you with the generals and team in a few minutes, get as far away as you can, we'll meet again, I know we will," she said, I smiled at her.

"Thanks General Oris," I said before we ran off.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Tha alarm sounded throughout the entire hideout as soldiers were awoken from their slumber, some ran to find out what was wrong, others just stepped out of their room already knowing what was wrong, the ones who didn't go anywhere were Abila and Oris' soldiers, they knew the two would help the Ranger escape.

"What's going on?" Oris asked, Anthea looked at her.

"The Ranger got away, we need to find him, security cameras show he's heading down the east corridor with two of your team members," she answered, with that the soldiers and generals took off running towards where Ben, Kate and Keith had gone.

"General Oris said we're to let him go," Kate said, the guard nodded before unlocking the door, he looked at them.

"One of you's gonna have to knock me out to make it look more real," he said, Keith shrugged as he punched him; the guard fell to the floor, acting unconscious.

"Let's go," Kate said as she stepped outside the door, Ben and Keith followed her, the three ran until they were into the woods, taking out their stylers they caught three Staraptors before heading back to the Ranger Union. Pichu looked back at the place where he and his partner had been held captive, he frowned as he turned back to look at the sky, Ben turned back in time to see Oris and Abila step out of the hideout, he was sure he saw them smile.

"This is crazy," Anthea said as she helped the wounded soldier off the floor, Ace nodded his head.

"The two he was running with must have been Rangers," he deciphered; Kardar and Zion looked at Abila and Oris.

"Weren't you two meant to be watching him?" they asked, Oris looked at the guard as she took over from Anthea, who was complaining about a broken nail.

"We were all called into Blazes' office, I left those two in charge," she said as she sat him up against the wall, "You ok man?" she asked, the guard nodded his head as he looked at his leader, Oris smiled a thankful smile at him, both for him being ok and letting Ben and the other two escape.

"Well, what do we do?" Zion asked, Oris sighed.

"Not sure, leave it I guess, I mean they're not exactly gonna come back, we outnumber them by hundreds," she answered.

"I'll tell you what we'll do, firstly Oris, tomorrow you're going as Summer to find the two soldiers the Rangers have," Blazes' voice came out of nowhere, but Oris nodded her head, "The rest of you, will train harder than ever before, we're all needed for this now, we will find the remaining five Puzzle Pieces once we have our soldiers back," he added, everyone nodded.

"Now everyone, get a good night's sleep," with that, everyone walked off back to their room, Abila, Oris and the guard walked towards Oris' room, once their Oris threw the guard some cream to help with the bruise that would come on his cheek, even though Keith didn't knock him out, he still had a punch.

"Well, that was interesting," Abila said as she sat on Oris' bed, Oris nodded as she took her wig off, she then took her contacts out.

"You have no idea," she muttered as she placed the wig on a mannequin head, while her contacts were placed in their case.

"So, what do you think the Rangers are doing to your men?" Abila asked, Summer turned to her, her hair was down now her wig was off, her brown eyes shone with anger.

"I don't know, but I'm getting them back, and if they've hurt them, then I will let Blaze kill them," she answered, Abila nodded at her question.

"Oh we're also needed for another needle in the morning," she said, Summer groaned.

"Why?" she asked, Abila just shrugged.

"Something to do with keeping these psychic powers under control or something, I'm not sure," she answered, Summer sighed.

"Alright," was all she said before turning to her mirror, grabbing her brush and began brushing her hair.

"Hey, Summer?" Abila asked, Summer looked at her through the mirror, she frowned at the uneasiness in her voice.

"Yeah?" she asked, hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was going.

"Have you ever thought of, you know, actually quitting the team?" she asked, Summer sighed before placing her brush down, she walked over to a chair that was opposite her bed.

"More times than I can count actually," she answered, Abila frowned as she furrowed her brows.

"Then why haven't you?" she asked, "I mean, you could get a job anywhere in this world, enough to pay rent and everything," she added, Summer looked at her.

"It's not about whether I can afford it or not, it's about this team still going even if I leave," she answered, Abila looked at her in confusion, Summer sighed.

"I don't understand," Abila said, Summer placed her head in her hands before looking at her.

"This team, is like my home, when you leave, your parents want you back, if I leave here," she hesitated a moment before speaking, "I hate to think about what Blaze would do to get me back on the team, he's stop at nothing, he's torture or kill anyone to get me back," she finished, Abila frowned.

"You're the best on the team Summer, but you shouldn't have to live like this," she said, Summer looked at her, then frowned.

"What about you? You're only here because I am," she pointed out, Abila laughed a little.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually here so you don't make any stupid decisions, but what the Ranger Bo- Ben said, it's all true, you don't belong here," she said, Summer sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

"Neither of us do," she said before laughing a little.

"What?" Abila asked, Summer chuckled a little more.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking, if I quit this team, maybe I could be a Ranger," she said, Abila smiled.

"Why not? I've thought about being an Operator before," she said, Summer looked at her in shock.

"Really?" she asked, Abila nodded her head.

"Yeah, I've thought about being stood behind a desk, helping you out on missions, the works," she explained, Summer laughed a little more.

"Some reason, I don't think I'd be a good Ranger," she sighed, Abila cocked a brow.

"Is this because you think most pokemon hate you?" she asked, Summer nodded her head.

"I don't think, I know," she answered, Abila laughed at her.

"Oh come on, they don't," she said, Summer laughed a little.

"I guess," looking at the time Summer frowned.

"It's late, you should go to bed," she said, Abila nodded her head.

"Yeah, you too, night Summer," she said as she hugged her friend, Summer hugged her back.

"Night," she replied as Abila walked out of the room.

Back in the Ranger Union, Ben was talking with Sven and Wendy, making up lost time with Isaac and Rythmi while Hastings and Erma watched the whole scene, everyone was laughing everyone was happy, well almost everyone.

Deep inside Ben knew he was sad, he was sad because Oris hadn't left the team, because he hurt her, because she wouldn't change, she believed she belong on that team, or at least he thought she thought that.

Ben sighed as he plopped down onto his Ben, a knock at the door brought him up onto his elbows, he watched as Kate and Keith stepped in.

"How's it going?" Kate asked, Ben rolled his eyes at her but smiled.

"You saw me two minutes ago, you should know," he said, Kate laughed.

"I know, but I can tell when something's wrong with my family," she said, Ben frowned.

"You may be my cousin Kate, but that doesn't mean you have to know everything about me," he said, Keith looked at him, taking a guess he decided to speak what he thought.

"It's about Oris isn't it?" he asked, the two saw Ben flinch a little at the mention of her name.

"Maybe," he answered, Kate placed a hand on his shoulder before smiling at him.

"That's a yes, mind telling us?" she asked, Ben sighed.

"There's nothing to tell really, I almost had her seeing the error of her ways until I said she was a heartless bitch, if I hadn't had said that, maybe she and Abila would have left with us," he explained, Keith looked at him.

"Why do you want her to leave that team anyway?" he asked, again Ben sighed.

"I don't know, I can tell there's good in her, the reason she save me was because they were going to kill me, so she can't be all bad, can she?" he asked, Kate smiled.

"No, she can't," she said, then sighed, "But no matter Ben, she's still the enemy, at least for now, so you have to be careful around her," she warned, Keith nodded his head.

"Yeah, we saw the way she acted in the cave when we first met, her, we saw when you have her pinned but then that explosion happened, she flipped you over, she's unpredictable Ben," Keith explained, Kates' mouth dropped.

"Never thought you would be one to decipher that," she said, Keith gave her a questioning look.

"What's that mean?" he asked, both Kate and Ben slapped their foreheads.

"You're an idiot," Ben said, Kate looked at him.

"What's that make you then?" she asked, Ben glared at her before all three of them laughed, Keith only laughing because he had no idea what was going on. Kate stood from her seat on Bens' bed, she smiled down at him, Keith walked over to the door before leaning on the doorframe.

"If Oris has a heart she'll realise the error of her ways," Keith said, Kate nodded her head.

"That's the thing though, I think she already knows what she's doing is wrong, she told me she didn't want to take over the world, I think she's just," Ben trailed off looking for the right word, "Scared," he finished, Kate smiled.

"Well then, maybe she just needs a friend to help her through it, but if you are going to help her, you need to be careful," she said, her face was full of seriousness, her eyes shone with confidence that Ben would convert her to their side, he nodded.

"I will," he said, Kate smiled.

"Good," she said as she walked over to Keith, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Night Ben," they said as they walked out, Ben nodded in return, once outside Kate turned to Keith.

"He's got it bad," Keith said, Kate turned back to Bens' door.

"No he hasn't, he just doesn't want to see her screw what could possibly be a fantastic future for her into a shit one," she explained, Keith gave her a questioning look, "He's family, I can read him like a book," she explained, Keith nodded before the two headed off for their room.

Back in Bens' room, it was quiet, the window was open to let in the fresh night air as he sat at the windowsill counting the stars, there were hundreds of them, but for some reason, it helped him think.

"Maybe I could help her," he muttered as he looked at another bright star, "Then again, maybe she's already gone in too deep," he muttered, Pichu looked at his partner before sitting next to him.

"_Oris is….different to the other members of Team Darkness, I'm sure she'll come to her senses sooner or later," _he said, Ben looked at his partner before nodded his head.

"You're right," he said, to any other person, the only thing they would have heard was Pichu calling its name, but to Ben, he could understand the pokemon clearly.

Hopping off the windowsill, Ben closed the window before going over to his bed, he took his uniform off, leaving him in just his boxers before climbing into bed, Pichu followed his actions as he laid next to his partner, it wasn't long until Ben was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Woah, that was just, woah, I never knew I could be that deep, meh, oh well hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D**


	7. Getting Our Soldiers Back

**Summers' P.O.V**

I stood, examining myself if the mirror, I wore a long red sleeved top with matching short shorts, my shoes were black trainers with red patterns, my hair was down, without the wig, so it was my natural brown colour, my brown eyes shone back at me, sometimes I wonder why I ever let Team Darkness know that Oris wasn't my real name.

A knock came at my door, I muttered a 'come in', it was faint and quiet but the person heard it. I looked in the mirror to see who it was; my face fell into confusion when I didn't recognise the person at all.

"Hey Summer," she said, she wore a blue short sleeved top with blue trousers, her trainers were black with blue patterns, I turned to her, my face still full of confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked, she smiled at me, brown eyes shone into my own, her hair was short but curly, it was a dark blue colour.

"My name's Ania, but you might know me as Abila," she said, my eyes went wide as I examined her.

"No way, how the hell?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"It's amazing what you can do with a wig, contacts, make up and a new wardrobe," she said, I studied her, then nodded my head.

"I'll say, what's your last name then?" I asked her, she smiled cheekily at me.

"I was wondering if I could use your last name," she said, I thought for a moment, Ania Cress, it had a ring to it, plus people would think we were sisters, I smiled widely at her.

"Welcome to the family sis," I said as I high fived her, Abila, or rather Ania, smiled widely.

"Well, let's go get our soldiers back," she said, I nodded as we left my room, I locked the door behind me before following her down the hall, we ended up outside Blazes' office, Ania sucked in her breath, I frowned as we entered.

"You two know your roles?" he asked, we nodded, he glared at us, "Then get to it, why did you come here if you knew?" he asked, I only glared at him.

"Well considering you're our boss, we figured it would be best to tell you, then you won't freak out," I answered, he glared at me; I shrugged as we walked out the door.

"What a dick," Ania said, I nodded in agreement with her, Blaze was a total bastard.

"meh, let's just get this over with," I said as we walked to the entrance of our hideout, because of the Rangers' little show, the scientists had made a cloaking barrier, so it was completely invisible to the human eye, unless you were in the team.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with Blaze," Ania said as we got into the boat just outside the hide out, I walked forwards as she began steering the boat, hey I'm good at a lot of things, but when it comes to steering on land or water, well either way, you'll end up hurt.

"Tell me about it," I answered, Ania sighed.

"We have five Puzzle Pieces left to find," she stated, "Maybe we should just tell the Rangers where they are," she added, I sighed.

"I've thought of doing that, but unfortunately we can't," I answered; she gave me a quizzical look.

"How come?" she asked, her voice full of confusion, I had to resist rolling my eyes.

"Hello, we have no idea where they are," I said like it was obvious, well it pretty much was obvious, then again with Ania, you never know what goes on in her head. She laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head, before sweat dropping.

"Oh yeah," she answered, this time I didn't resist anything, I face palmed, and to make it worse I was stood at the front of the boat, in other words, I just knocked myself off the boat. I heard laughing as I popped my head above the surface, I growled a little.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, Ania just looked at me over the boat.

"I'm not the one laughing, he is," she pointed to the shore, I followed her finger to see Ben stood there, with Kate and Keith, both the boys were laughing while Kate was looking at me confusedly.

"Oh man, I need a camcorder," Keith said as he tried to calm down, Kate hit him over the head before walking towards the water.

"Need a hand?" she asked, I took it as she pulled me out of the water, I sneezed once before wrapping my arms around myself, it wasn't a very warm day, plus I didn't have a jacket.

Ania ran to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder, her eyes held worry and fright that I had done something like that, honestly, even I was shocked. I felt something warm being wrapped around me; I looked at the Rangers to see Ben had placed a large blanket around me.

"Come on, we'll get you dried at the Union," he said, Ania and I nodded before we began walking towards the steps, Keith stopped for a second to study me.

"Aren't you the girl who came to see what a Ranger does, what was your name again?" he asked as he began muttering random words, "Susie? Sue? Sam? Something with an 'S'," he said, Ben almost face palmed.

"Summer," he stated, "Her name is Summer," he finished, Keith snapped his fingers.

"That's it," he said, Kate rolled her eyes, "Then who's this?" he asked looking at Ania.

"Ania Cress, she's my sister," I pointed out, Ben looked at us both.

"The only resemblance I see are your eyes," he said, Ania shrugged a little.

"I take after dad, she takes after mom," she said, I nodded as we entered the Union, I sneezed again, Ben looked at me, I think I saw worry in his eyes.

"Come on, this way," he said as he lead us up to the stairs to the rooms where they sleep, then up to where the Operators were, I saw the two soldiers that had been taken.

"Dears, we would be most delighted if you told us everything you knew about your hideout," Erma said, why was she being nice to them?

"Who are they?" Ania asked, knowing the answer already.

"They're two soldiers from Team Darkness, we took them as hostages, there's no way they'll get out of here until we let them go," Keith answered, I looked at Ania, she was thinking the same thing I was.

We walked with Keith, Kate and Ben to Hastings and Erma, we walked closer to the soldiers than any of the other three did, we flashed them a pocket knife from our pockets, we knew they already knew us, they got the message.

As we walked, I felt a hand grab my wrist.

'_Show time,' _I thought, Ania nodded as the two soldiers took our pocket knives, they spun us so our backs were to their chests, before holding the knives to our throats, we jolted a second before we let out a startled scream, everyone turned to look at us, their faces full of horror.

"No one move, or the two girls get it," the one that held Ania said, the other smirked as he dug the knife a little deeper into my skin, piercing the first layer, I winced a little bit.

"We're not joking," the one holding me said, I didn't move, my eyes held fake panic as we looked at the Rangers, Operators and Hastings and Erma, each one looking calm.

"Put the knife down," Ben ordered, our soldiers just laughed at him.

"Why would we listen to you?" they asked in sync, Erma frowned.

"Let them go," she said, I looked at her, who was she talking to? Them or the Rangers?

"Who're you talking to grandma?" the soldier holding Ania asked, Erma frowned.

"The Rangers, you two let the two girls go and you can leave, we won't go after you of follow you," she said, the two looked at each other before nodding, they pushed us forwards, I ended up being caught by someone, as they ran off. I looked up to see it was Ben that had caught me; I smiled faintly as I sneezed again.

"Ugh I hate this," I muttered as Ben set me down on the ground, I moved my hand to my neck, blood, very little blood, but still, blood, oh was that soldier gonna get it.

"You ok?" Ben asked at the same time Ania asked, I looked at them, Ania gasped as she saw the blood while Ben picked me up, I blushed.

"I can walk," I protested, but it fell on deaf ears as he took me to the infirmary, Ania, Kate, Keith, Erma and Hastings on our tail, I muttered curses as he set me down on a bed.

"Lift you head up," he ordered, I sighed but did as told, he frowned as he looked at the, probably, invisible cut on my neck, "It's not noticeable," he said, I nodded as I looked at Ania, she knew what I was thinking, and it wasn't 'cause of our powers. That reminds me, we need to visit the scientists when we get back, as I watched Hastings and Erma walk over to me, I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I gulped as I saw the caller was Blaze.

"Excuse me a minute," I said as I pressed the green phone, "Hello?" I asked, I heard a growl from the other line.

"Where are you? The other soldiers are back, why aren't you?" he asked, I almost groaned.

"Well, excuse me for being in the infirmary," I growled, there was silence; Ania must have known who I was talking to.

"I don't care if you're almost dying, we have a mission to complete and we will get it done, so get back over here now," he ordered, I growled again.

"Take a pair of tweezers an take the fucking stick out your ass, we'll come back when we want to," with that, I pressed the end call button, there was a brief silence until I heard clapping, I looked at Ania.

"I can't believe you just said that," she said, her face held shock and impressment, I smiled slightly before I looked at Hastings and Erma, "Excuse my language," I said as I looked at them, they only smiled at me.

"Don't mention it dear, now are you alright?" Erma asked, I looked at her.

"I'm perfectly fine, but Ania and I should head home now, we have a lot of things to discuss with our father," I said as Ania rolled her eyes, she began muttering curses under her breath.

"When can I hire a hit man?" she asked out of the blue, I looked at her in shock before I narrowed my eyes.

"Dya think if we could hire a hit man that I might have done it already?" I answered her with a question, she shrugged.

"I don't know, you are pretty forgetful," she stated, then smiled, "Like you forgot we had to go to the la-," I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Yes I know we have to go to the library to brush up on our chemistry then we have to go to the chemistry lab to complete our project, we don't want anyone to know what we're doing remember?" I asked her, my eyes held the info she needed to know, it was something along the lines of 'shut-the-fuck-up-if-you-wanna-live-till-tomorrow'.

"Oh yeah, sorry, we we're off," she said, at that we walked out the door before running out the Union, I sighed as I looked at her, not to mention our boat was gone.

"Now what?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Hey, why you leaving so soon?" Ben asked as he appeared with a curious looking Kate next to him.

"We have an experiment to complete," I answered, he looked at the river.

"Looks like your boat's gone, we'll give you a ride if you want," he said as he and Kate caught two Staraptors, it was then that I noticed the Pichu sat on his shoulder, Ania cast a worried glance at me, I only looked at Ben and Kate.

"You're joking right? Ride on that?" I asked, Ben gave me a confused looked, while Kate frowned.

"You wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger right?" Ben asked, I gulped a little.

"Of course I did, I'm just….." I trailed off looking for something to say, "Scared of heights," I rushed; Ben gave me a confused look, but smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be here, you won't fall," he assured me, I gulped, I wasn't scared of heights, but my heart was racing a thousand beats a minute, what the hell is wrong with me?

'_Scared of heights my ass, I wonder if Summer really is Oris, she acts a lot like her,' _I heard Kate think, I gulped slightly as I took Bens' hand, both from nervous of being found out and nervous about being on the back of a flying pokemon. Ania walked to Kate as she sat on the back of Kate, once Ben took off into the sky, I wrapped my arms around his waist before burying my head into his back, flying on a Hoverboard was way different, for one, YOU WERE SKATEBOARDING NOT SITTING DOWN!

'_Kate's getting close to finding out who you are,' _I heard Ania in my head; I almost sighed but stopped myself.

'_Tell me about it, what am I meant to do?' _I asked, I risked a glance at Ania, who was smirking.

'_Not sure, stop coming to the Union as Summer for a while, by the way, you look very comfy there,' _she answered, I turned my head to her, a full on death glare on my face, she flinched, _'Jheeze, stop being scary,' _she said, I growled a little, the Pichu looked between us as we flew, I tried not to think that we were riding on a pokemon.

"Where'd you say you lived again?" Ben asked over the roaring wind, I looked at the back of his head.

"Shiver Camp," I answered, he nodded before motioning for his Staraptor to fly there, Kate followed with Ania behind us.

Once we were hovering above the snow in Shiver Camp I jumped off the pokemon.

"Sweet, sweet ground," I said as I placed my hand on the snow, "SWEET, SWEET COLD GROUND!" I yelped as I shot up from the snow, which I had previously hugged, I jumped into Anias' arms, the girl rolled her eyes before dropping me, I jumped off the snow into Bens' arms. I looked up to see a fully red faced Ben, a snickering Kate, and a smirking Ania, I growled, my face a full on red as well.

"You can, put me down now," I muttered, realising I was in Bens' arm bridal style, not to mention people from Shiver Camp were giving us weird looks.

'_Ok, maybe I was wrong, she is most definitely not Oris,' _I heard Kate think, YES! Ben plopped my feet onto the ground as Ben set me down, both our faces still red.

"You two would make such a cute couple," Ania and Kate said in sync, the two smiled as they high fived each other.

"KATE!" Ben yelled, his face going more red, I glared at Ania.

"You have five seconds to live," I said, I didn't even finish my sentence before she was running away.

"I'LL SEE YOU BOTH LATER, IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!" she yelled as she took off running, I turned to ben and Kate.

"It was nice to see you, thank you for the ride, sorry I can't stick around, I have a sister to kill, bye," I said as I took off running after her, I turned my head to see Kate and Keith looked at each other in confusion, Kate then said something to Ben, he yelled, she laughed, while both of them then flew off on Staraptor.

I growled as I re-entered the base, most people were smiling at me, while others were clearly confused as to why I was in my 'Summer Disguise', as they called it.

"Where's Abila?" I asked referring to her as the general and not her other self, the soldier pointed to my room; I opened the door to see her sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry, don't kill me," she said as she looked at me, I rolled my eyes at her.

"I aint gonna kill you," I said, she sighed, "Yet anyway," I added, she looked at me, I small smile on her face.

"Well, we have to go get another shot, then face our dick of a boss," she said, I nodded as we changed into Oris and Abila again.

"Well, let's head out," I said as we walked towards the lab, again we high fived many, many people, I think Team Darkness was getting bigger by the day, or I was too busy thinking and that's why it seemed like there were more.

"Stop thinking about Ben," Abila ordered, I looked at her, before blushing a little.

"I-I'm not," I answered.

"Oh is the great Oris stuttering?" Kardars' voice came, I tried to resist groaning, I couldn't the two brothers were the devils of this place.

"Hm, she must like someone," Zion said as he looked at us, I rolled my eyes, "Perhaps one of us," he said, I laughed a little.

"Get real," I said as I turned to walk away, Abila copied my motions, two hands grabbed my wrists before spinning me around, I looked at Abila to see Kardar had done the same with her, I looked at Zion, a death glare on my face, a warning in my eyes.

"Zion," I said slowly, "If you want to have kids when you're older, I suggest you get off," I ordered, Abila glared at Kardar.

"Same goes for you, get off, or lose your bollocks," she said, then thought for a moment, "Well, it's not like you have any, but you know what I'm talking about," she added, I stifled a laugh, both brothers glared at us.

"How would you know?" Kardar asked, I glared at them before spinning my arms out of Zions' hold, he hissed as I twisted his arms around almost breaking the bone, actually let's have some fun. He almost screamed as I actually broke his arm, the bone came through the skin, I pushed him to the ground, Abila did the same with Kardar as she got out of his hold, we stood side by side as we glared at the two boys, who ran off. I smirked as I high fived Abila, who was smirking as well.

When we entered the lab, the scientists ushered us to a table, we followed their orders as we relaxed our muscles, our breathing and hopefully our heart rate. I watched as they got a bigger needle, gulp, with clear liquid in it, the door opened, we didn't need to look up to know it was a pissed off Blaze. Once the scientists injected the liquid into us, they left the room, we finally looked at Blaze, bad idea, a backhander was thrown straight at our faces.

"You tow will be doing a test to prove your loyalty to this team," he said, Abila gulped, while I looked at him, my eyes held anger; Ben really had gotten to me.

"Why?" I asked, he glared at me again.

"Zion and Kardar, they both have a broken arm," he pointed out, I glared at him.

"That was self-defence, if we didn't do anything they could have raped us," I pointed out, Blaze glared at me as he hit me again.

"I don't care," he said, I spat a bit of blood out as I looked at the ground, "Yelling at me is another one," he said, I shrugged as I looked at him again, a line of blood running out my mouth.

"You do need to take the stick out your ass," I was always like this, cheeky, but Blaze always shrugged it off, it wasn't until he had spoken to the Societea that he got this aggressive, then he got more aggressive when the Rangers escaped, I felt another hand come down onto my face, only this time, it stung like hell. I placed my hand on my cheek, as I withdrew it all I saw was blood, in Blazes' hand was a bloody pocket knife, he must have hit me with that as well.

"You'll both be doing the challenge, everyone will watch, it will be a fight to the death with one of our experiments, the Societea and the Pokemon Pinchers will also be there, do NOT disappoint me," he said, with that he walked out of the room, I fell to the ground.

"Oris," Abila said as she got to her knees next to me, tears stung in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. There was a knocking at the window, Abila opened it as Ben climbed in, I looked at him in confusion, he was alone, did he want to get caught?

"What are you doing here?" Abila asked, Ben looked at her then went to my side.

"I saw all that," he said, I looked at him, my cheek oozed blood, Ben took a bandage out from his pocket as he put it on my cheek, stopping the bleeding, "Come on, we have to leave," he said, I stood up before backing away from him.

"No," I answered, Ben looked at me in shock.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked, I glared at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," I shot back, he clenched his fists.

"Oris, this place isn't safe," he said, I glared at him.

"Why?" I asked, he looked at me.

"Blaze for one-,"

"Not that, why choose me out of all the people out there, why try to convert me?" I asked, Ben looked at me in shock, "And don't say it's because I'm better than this, or that a family isn't where you get abused, or I can change," I added, he looked at me, then frowned.

"There's something about you, I just want to help you, why won't you let me do that?" he asked, I clenched my fists.

"Because I don't need any help," I said, Abila sighed.

"Ben just leave, the scientists are coming back in," she said, Ben looked at her.

"But-,"

"GO!" I yelled at him, luckily the walls were sound proof, he frowned, I saw hurt and regret flash in his eyes before he left, I sighed as I sank to the floor.

"Oris-,"

"Don't start Abila, I've already got everything planned out, the fight tomorrow will be no trouble, we need to find out how many Puzzle Pieces there are left to find," I said, Abila looked at me.

"There's still five, Blaze put the whole thing on hold until we got the Soldiers back, tomorrow after our fight we'll be trying to find them again," she said, I nodded my head, I was ready for this fight, Abila would have my back, we won't die.

But I knew Ben was right about this, this place wasn't safe, it wasn't the family I thought it was, it was all fake, a fairy tale, but does that mean if I leave, that I could be living another fairy tale life, or would it be a real life? One that I actually had to work hard for? One that I would actually have people in it that I would die for? One that I could find love in? Or would it just come crashing down on me, like everything else has done already?

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back, I'm on my work experience for the next two weeks, honestly I'm shattered, so I might not be able to update as often, so please REVIEW and I will update as soon as, REVIEW :D**


	8. The Challenge, Shutting Down The Base

**Bens' P.O.V**

_My hands rested on her hips as my lips graced her neck with light kisses; a groan escaped her mouth, then my name._

"_Ben," I knew the voice, it was Summer, the girl who wanted to be a Ranger, but why was I dreaming about her? Better yet, why was a dreaming about kissing her neck? But when I opened my eyes to look at her, I got a shock. It wasn't Summer I was kissing, no it was Oris, but she sounded so much like her, why was I dreaming about this? Could I be falling for Oris? I have tried to help her more times than I can count._

"_Ben," a voice called, it wasn't Oris', I knew the voice, it sounded so far away._

"_Ben," it called again, I felt my body being shaking._

"_BENJAMIN GRACIDEA NATSUYA WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" _

My eyes shot open as I shot up in bed, I looked around. Kate it was her voice I heard, how I would kill her for that.

"What?" I asked, she looked at me, her eyes filled with worry.

"I came in to wake you up, but when I did I heard you mention Oris," she said, I looked at her. I talk in my sleep? Huh, never knew that.

"It's nothing," I lied, why had I had the dream?

"Nu-uh, spill, now," she ordered, I sighed.

"Alright, I had this dream," I started, she sat on the end of my bed to listen, just as I was about to talk again, the doors opened and Keith walked in.

"Yo, lover boy, done dreaming about the bad girl?" he asked, I glared at him, then Kate.

"What?" she asked, "He was with me when you said her name," she added, I just glared at the two of them; Keith sat on the bed also.

"Anyway, I was dreaming that I was kissing, you know that Summer girl?" I asked, they nodded, "Well, I dreamt I was kissing her neck, my hands on her hips, but when I looked at her, it was really Oris," I explained, my face red as I looked at my sheets. I could hear Pichu laughing in the room somewhere.

"Woah," Keith said, "You've got it bad for the bad girl," he added, I glared at him.

"I do NOT like Oris," I glared, Keith only laughed.

"Well, either you do, or Summer's Oris," he said, I looked at him.

"How the hell could that be possible?" I asked, "They're two completely different people," I stated, Kate smiled innocently.

"Erm, split personalities," she stated as if it were obvious.

"We're not in a movie, Kate," I sighed as she smiled innocently.

"Whatever, get dressed, we've got a mission to face," she said, I nodded as I walked to the bathroom; I showered and changed, before getting Pichu and heading to Erma and Hastings.

"Morning," I said to everyone once I arrived, everyone turned to look at me, oh they didn't.

"Morning Ben," Sven answered, he smirked, "Sleep well?" he asked, I glared at him.

"Say anything and I will murder you," I answered as I walked towards Erma and Hastings.

"Good morning dear," Erma greeted, Hastings nodded to me.

"Morning," I answered as I looked around; Rythmi was on the computers, but what was on the screen?

"While Kate and Keith were in Team Darkness' hideout they manage to plant a tracking device to it," Erma started, I nodded my head.

"So your mission for today, along with Keith and Kate, is to go to the hideout and shut it down from the inside, and find as many of the Puzzle Pieces as you can," Hastings added, I nodded as Kate and Keith both saluted to them.

"Sure thing," I said as we ran out of the Union, we caught some nearby Staraptors and headed towards Shiver Camp.

It wasn't long until I could hear voices; they were talking….about a challenge?

"Guys let's land, I can hear something," I said, the two Rangers beside me nodded their heads as we landed in the forest near the voices.

"I can't believe they're making Oris take a challenge to prove her loyalty," a voice said, we looked at the two people; they were from Team Darkness, on Oris and Abilas' teams.

"I know, even though she may be soft, she's still loyal," the second said, the first nodded.

"You know what I heard though?" the first asked, the second looked at her.

"What?" the second asked.

"I heard that Oris and Abila were working their way out of the team, you know, looking for a way out," she answered.

"They were gonna quit?" the second asked, the girl nodded her head.

"But it's just a rumour going around, guess it doesn't really matter," she answered.

"If it's true though," the second thought aloud.

"Blaze is gonna kill them," the girl added, then looked at her watch, "We should head on back, the challenge will start soon," she stated, the second soldier nodded before walking away.

We came out of hiding from some trees to look at the place where the two soldiers had once been.

"Well," Keith started.

"I never expected that," Kate finished, I nodded my head.

"We should hurry to the hideout, while people are watching their challenge, we can shut it down and find the Puzzle Pieces," I stated, the two nodded as we ran in the direction the soldiers had gone moments before.

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

"No, no, no, I'm so not ready for this," Abila said as she paced my room back and forth, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna get you killed, what if-,"

"That's enough General Abila," I said as I stood up, my black hair hung in my face as I fixed it into another bobble, "You didn't become a General by doubting yourself or anyone else, we can do this, we will win this," I added, Abila looked at me.

"But what if-,"

"I don't want to hear any 'what ifs'," I answered, "It's an experiment we're facing, don't know which one, but we helped make them experiments happen, we know their weakness and strengths, but I need you on board with me," I said as I placed my contacts in, Abila looked at me then nodded her head as she tied her brick red hair up.

A knock came from my door, I walked over and opened it, Kardar and Zion stood there, with Ace and Anthea.

"You two ready for your challenge?" Anthea asked, I glared at them all before turning to Abila.

"Let's go," I said as we walked out of my room. The four Generals escorted us down hallways, through rooms, passed soldiers, who joined us in walking and towards the arena.

Once we were there a loud cheer erupted from the crowd, I looked around, Blaze, Kasa, Edward, Arley, a guy in purple, someone in red and a girl in blue sat with them. Around the whole of the arena were Team Darkness soldiers, higher up ones and beginning ones, Abila gulped.

"We'll win this, just follow my lead," I ordered as we stood in the centre of the field, Blaze stood from his chair.

"It is to my honest displeasure, that I have to put two of my best Generals through a test of honour," Blaze started, "But for now, let's give a welcome to our allies from Oblivia and their team leaders," he added.

"I am Edwards, the thinker," Edward said as he rose from his chair, then looked at Arley.

"I am Arley the strong," he said, I stood their board as I listened to them.

"I am Kasa, master of disguise," Kasa said as she stood up, soldiers applauded and cheered for them as the three bowed in respect.

"These are our team leaders, Red Eyes," the guy in red stood up once he heard his name being called, he wasn't half bad with his looks, he was actually kinda cute.

"This is Blue Eyes," the woman in blue stood up, she was younger than the guy in red, a couple years older than me and a few years younger than the guy in red.

"And finally, we have Purple Eyes," the guy in purple stood up, ok seriously, this is really lame, their names are their colours.

"I think I need to barf," Abila whispered to me, "Or have a laughing fit, I'm not sure which," she added, I allowed the smirk to come onto my face. Looking at the three leaders I saw they were each studying Abila and I, we were nothing special, though I guess you could consider us something special, considering we were doing the test of honour.

"Now, bring out their opponent," Blaze ordered, the two scientists at the side of the arena began to open a door.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be charged at by a bull or lion?" I asked, Abila shrugged her shoulders as we watched the scientists open the door.

"Let the challenge begin," Blaze said, with that everyone took their seats as a ten foot creature with the abilities of an Arcanine came charging at us.

"Dodge," I whispered as we both jumped to either side, Abila to the right, while I went left. I reached my left hand out as I used it to push myself off the ground; Abila copied my motions with her right hand. Blaze had been oh so kind as to let us use weapons, that were below the things feet. I smirked, this was going to be easy, but at the same time hard, I loved a challenge and there was no way I was losing this.

'_Head for the weapons, I'll distract the thing,' _I said to Abila, though it was through our minds, I guess Blaze had forgotten about that.

'_On it,' _Abilas' voice came back, I ran towards the thing before using my hands to cartwheel around it, before jumping back towards the wall, the thing followed me as I did so. I stood in front of the wall, my back to it, a little closer, just a little more, I rolled under the things stomach, getting out of the way of it tackling me, the thing ended up embedded into the wall.

As I returned to Abila, I felt the arena shake from the impact, that was some blow. Abila handed me a red handled sword while she held a black handled one, I knew these swords, I stole them from some guy. Apparently, used in the right hands, they'll shoot red and black energy that mixes to kill anything in its path.

"Let's hope they're in the right hands," Abila muttered, I nodded, but something felt off, I felt like Blaze wanted this, so see if we were the holders of these swords and if we were, what would he make us do with them?

My thoughts were interrupted as another loud roar reached my ears, this thing wasn't down yet, we weren't out yet, this was going to be one heck of a battle.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

"Someone remind me why we did this without the uniforms?" Keith asked as we walked down the deserted halls, we had gone into every room there was, no sign of a control room, or the Puzzle Pieces.

"Because they're all watching Oris and Abila do that honour test thing," Kate answered, Keith shrugged.

"Yeah, but how long dya think it'll be before they're finished with it? They are Generals after all," he pointed out; Kate opened her mouth to speak again but stopped short.

"That's actually one of the smartest things you've ever said in your life," Kate stated, Keith glared at her.

"Come on you two stop it," I groaned as I opened another door, nothing just a desk and chair.

"Where the hell are we anyway? Which way's the exit?" Keith asked, another good point we were lost in this hideout.

"Great," Kate groaned, "We're lost," she whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Stop whining and come on," I ordered as I carried on walking, I pulled the two down more corridors, this one had glass windows seeing into dark room, I frowned.

"What's in these things?" I asked as I placed my face to up the glass. I jumped about ten feet away as something with horrible burns and pokemon features jumped out at me, it had piercing red eyes with fangs, blood dripped from its mouth.

"That. Is. Sick." Kate stated as she held her stomach, I nodded my head, as we walked more appeared. There were all kinds of things, jumping at the glass, trying to smash it; a few times we had to back away because we thought the glass was going to break. Once we made it to the end of the hall way, one of the cases were open, I gulped as I turned a light on it in, there was nothing there.

"Oh jheeze, let's hope that it's what Abila and Oris are fighting," Keith muttered, I nodded my head as we walked out of the hallway.

"That's the scariest fucking thing I've ever seen," I stated, Kate looked at me in shock, I never swore, hey COULD YOU BLAME ME RIGHT NOW? IF YOU SAW THAT YOU WOULD SCREAM TOO! Suddenly a ringing was heard, making us all jump, luckily it was my styler.

"Ben here," I said, Rythmis' face appeared on screen.

"Hey Ben, we have your location on the map, and we pulled up the blueprints of the hideout," she stated, I sighed.

"Thank Arceus," I muttered; I couldn't keep walking around this place, not with those things in it.

"Well, right not, you're stood in their," Rythmi stopped to gulp, "Experiment quarters," she added, I sighed, that would explain those things we just passed.

"Those things were experiments?" Kate asked, Ryth nodded her head.

"What'd they do, take a human, kill them then bring 'em back to life with Pokemon Genes?" Keith asked, Ryth looked at Keith in shock.

"Actually, that is what they did," she stated, we looked at her in shock.

"That's fucking sick," Kate said, I nodded my head.

"Anyway," Rythmi started talking again, "Considering you're in their Experiment Quarters, you need to head straight down the corridor you're in now, turn left, then right, then left again and you'll be faced with their scientists room," Rythmi stated, I looked at her puzzled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, Rythmi sighed.

"Isaac and Hastings want a sample from their lab on what they're working on, and a list of test subjects they've used the, whatever they are, on," she stated, I nodded my head as I looked around.

"Alright, we'll contact you once we've done that," I said, Rythmi nodded her head before we took off down the corridor.

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V**

I yelped as I was slammed into the far wall, why was this taking so long? This thing should be dead by now, then again it doesn't look like any of the experiments we helped with, it must have been one they were recently working on and didn't tell us about.

'_How's you?' _Abila asked, I groaned as I stood up, I dodged a fire attack that was thrown from the things mouth.

'_I'm good, you?' _I asked back, I saw Abila be thrown into another wall, ok maybe she's not so good, but out of the two of us, I was the one most beat up.

"HEY YOU OVER GROWN EXCUSE FOR AN EXPERIMENT!" I yelled getting its attention and forcing it away from Abila, I ran towards it, before jumping up and landing a jump kick square in its face.

The thing chomped on my ankle, breaking the skin before launching me into another wall. Again I yelped, but this time I felt my shoulder become dislocated.

Abila rushed to me as she grabbed my arm, it wasn't long until it was popped back into place, the two swords we were using we at the other end of the room, we needed them back.

"How do we get 'em?" Abila asked, I sighed, I honestly have no idea.

"Distract it, I'll get 'em," I answered as she began to distract the pokemon; because of it I was able to get the swords. When I touched the black handled one, I felt a surge of energy shoot through me, something inside me told me this sword belonged to me. I turned and threw the red handled one; the look on her face told me everything I needed to know.

'_Considering you're in their Experiment Quarters, you need to head straight down the corridor you're in now, turn left, then right, then left again and you'll be faced with their scientists room,'_ I knew that voice, it was that preppy blonde Operator from the Ranger Union, that meant Ben, or the other Rangers were here. I growled as I ran over to Abila, I skidded under the experiments stomach until I was next to her; she reached her hand out to pull me up.

"You heard that too?" Abila asked, I nodded my head.

"We can't end this yet, we'll get the Rangers killed," I answered, she nodded her head, I saw another hit coming our way, "Take the hit," I muttered, she looked at me in shock, but nodded once. We held out swords up to make it look like we were trying to defend ourselves, once the attack hit, we were sent flying into another wall. I was beginning to use every ounce of strength to stay conscious and not pass out.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

"Dude I feel like we're in some horror movie," Keith said as Kate picked up a needle with a white liquid in, the liquid had a light pink tint to it also. Kate frowned as she placed it in her bag, then walked over to the computer I was sat at.

"It's password protected," I stated, Keith and Kate both sighed.

"Erm, try 'Ruler'," Keith suggested, I did as told, nada.

"Try 'Puzzle Pieces'," Kate said, I nodded as I typed it in, again nothing, we began thinking for a while.

I typed in experiments, nothing, I growled this was getting frustrating.

'_Type in Experiri,' _Oris' voice came in my head, Kate and Keith looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked, Keith nodded his head, as did I, Oris was helping us again, but how did she know we were hear?

'_Somehow we heard Rythmi talking to you through your styler, the password's Experiri; now type it and hurry, ACK!' _I looked around, this voice wasn't in our heads, it was loud and clear in the open, Kate looked at me.

"Type it," she ordered, I did as told, sure enough the computer logged us on, I looked through the recent test subjects and the older subjects, I frowned when I only found two names.

"They only experiment on Oris and Abila," I stated, Kate looked over my shoulder to look at the results, before ordering me to send it to Rythmi, I did as told.

Once that was done I held my styler up.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Ben," I said into the screen.

"Hey Ben, thanks for the list, surprising there's only two but either way, did you get anything else?" Rythmi asked, Kate held up the light pinky-white liquid, "Great, not to get to the Puzzle Pieces they're down the hall, take a right then left then two more rights and one more left, it's a giant metal door, you can't miss it," she stated, we nodded.

"However," Hastings appeared on the screen, "It will be protected by a large amount a security, so be careful," he ordered, we nodded as we took off down the hall.

It wasn't long until we were stood in front of a giant metal door.

"Wow, Ryth was right, this is hard to miss," Keith stated, Kate whacked him.

"We don't have time for this," she stated as touched the door, before retracting her hand quickly with a scream. We looked at the keypad next to it; there was no way we'd be able to figure out a number combination, unless Oris could help.

'_Sorry, I'm clueless, only Blaze knows the combo,' _she said, I groaned, great, _'But I do know if you get it wrong three times, you'll be shot at by guns and lasers,' _she added, I rolled my eyes.

"Great," I muttered, "We can't get the Puzzle Pieces," I stated, Keith and Kate nodded their heads.

"It's Rythmi," Rythmis' voice came again, I looked at my screen, "Change in plan, we've found out the location of three of the Puzzle Pieces in Fiore, Solana and Lunick are on the job now, so you need to shut the base down," she informed, we nodded as we ran down the hall, taking three rights, four left, two more rights and five more lefts.

We eventually made it to the control room, Kate scanned the large generator with her styler, we hadn't seen any pokemon around the base, so I don't think it would require something like a target clear.

"No target clear need, we just need to mess the wires up and that should do it," she stated, Keith and I nodded as we grabbed a nearby tool box and began cutting the wires and everything.

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

I growled as the black energy shot from my sword mixing with the red energy from Abilas' sword, we had done it that experiment was now defeated, Blaze smiled at us as he stood in his seat.

"I am proud to announce the loyalty of Oris and Abila," he said, the soldiers cheered for us but once the power went out, we knew something was wrong, "Generals scower the base, make sure everything is in tack, Oris and Abila, head to the generator room, Soldiers remain seated until we get feedback," he ordered, that was all I needed to hear to get out of that place.

I ran down corridors with Abila on my tail, if those idiot Rangers cut the power out, then ALL the experiments would be lose, this was not good.

When we arrived at the power room, the light was still on in there, we slammed the door open, sure enough Keith and Ben were fucking with the wires.

"What the fuck are you doing? You'll kill everyone," I stated as I tried to put the wires back, Keith held me back as Kate held Abila back, we were too weak to fight back.

"Ben," I said, the boy looked at me, "Listen to me, those experiments, I know you saw them, their cages are operated from here, if you cu the power out, they'll be loose," I stated, Abila growled.

"They'll kill everyone," she said, Ben, Keith and Kate all scoffed.

"Like we'd believe you," Keith stated.

"One of the cages were open, we were fighting it, look at what it's done to us," I ordered, ben stopped what he was doing to study how I looked, his mouth fell open, while his eyes went wide with fear. Keith and Kate let us go as they studied us as well; their reactions were the same as Bens' was. There was a gash on my left shoulder, ending at my waist, cuts and bruises all over my stomach, face, arms and legs, on my left ankle was a deep wound from where the experiment bit me. Abila was pretty much in the same condition, just not as batter or as white as me.

I turned me attention to the door when I heard a loud roar, Keith, Kate and Ben gulped I looked at them, before I frown and shoved them towards the only window in the room, it was their only way out.

"Get out of here, back to the Union, we'll sort this out," I ordered, Ben looked at us doubtfully, but then he looked like he remembered something. He whispered something to Keith before Keiths' eyes went wide, I shrugged it off before turning my attention to the door, I felt something hit me over the back of my head, then it all started to go dark.

The last thing I remember hearing was Abilas' scream, then Blazes' angry voice, before I felt cold wind against my skin.

* * *

**And that's chapter 8 done, I hope you all liked it, I know there were a lot of P.O.V changes but it was fun to right, oh Experiri is Latin for Experiment, anyway please REVIEW :D **


	9. Ticking Time Bomb

**Summers' P.O.V**

"Oh Arceus, murder me," I muttered as I sat up, I was laying on something soft, a bed. I looked around, where the fuck was I? I looked around to see I was in some sort of room, it was pretty dark.

I sighed as I stood to my feet, Arceus my head's throbbing. I groaned as I used the walls around me to support myself, I looked for a door, but came up empty handed.

I sighed, before I heard the sound of a door, of course it would be on the other side of the room. I hissed in pain as I straightened myself up.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice was low, maybe dangerous, I couldn't tell. A flick, a light, I was temporarily blind for a second or two, before my eyes adjusted. I looked around again, table, chairs, bed, mirror, wardrobe, bathroom door, I was in, I looked around to see Ben. I WAS IN BENS' ROOM? WHAT? OH NO!

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," he stated as he looked at me, I growled silently.

"No, just your face," I stated as I walked over to the bed again, without the support of the walls, or at least I tried, didn't work out so well.

"I thought we were friends," Ben said as he clutched his heart, "And you're not fully healed, stop walking around," he ordered as he placed my arm around his shoulder to help me. I would have fought him off, but with the pain I was in, I didn't want to add to it.

"Give the wounds a second or so and they'll be halfway healed," I stated as I looked to an already healing gash, Ben looked at it in amazement.

"How?" he asked, I smirked.

"Easy when you're me," I answered as I sat on the bed; Ben shook his head before the doors opened again, this time Kate and Keith stepped in.

"Where's Abila?" I asked as I looked back to Ben, who smiled slightly.

"The other three Generals got her before we could take her with us," he stated, I growled.

"Why did you take me anyway?" I asked, Ben frowned a little; his eyes seemed to darken slightly.

"To make sure your body isn't fucked up with all the experiments and shit they've tested on you," he stated, I looked at him in shock before scoffing.

"The fuck's it matter to you anyway?" I asked him, by this point, Keith and Kate were watching with interest.

"A Rangers job is to help people and pokemon in need, no matter if the person's a murderer or what," he stated, my eyes darkened, even through the contacts.

"WHAT did you call me?" I asked, my voice was lower than it had ever been in my life, "Call me a lot of things sweetheart but I am no murderer," I stated, Ben scoffed.

"The experiments you've made, you kill them before bringing them back with pokemon genes," he stated, I growled again, my body acted on its own as I threw myself off the bed, pinning Ben to the wall.

"I don't kill anyone," I scowled as I looked into his eyes, they held fright, perfect, "So that's it huh?" I asked, he gave me a confused look, "You can dish shit out, but when it's dealt back to you, you can't do fuck all about it," I stated as I released him, my knee killed from slamming it into the wall.

"Shut the fuck up," Ben glared at me, I only scowled at him.

"Erm Ben," Kate spoke up, Ben looked at her, she pointed to Hastings and Erma, who were both staring at us, even Rythmi was with them

"Oris," Hastings started, I glared at him.

"General Oris, you aint my friend," I stated as I walked back over to the bed, the gash on my side completely healed as I sat back on the bed. That had to be the worst wound I had, which mean the others would heal like a charm, all I needed was a good night's sleep.

"General Oris," Hastings stated again, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, he glared a little at my manners.

"You seem to have-,"

"Pokemon ability and everything roaming around inside my body. Some of these abilities include healing myself and being able to use psychic pokemon attacks, yadda yadda yadda," I stated as I looked at him, "Sing me a new song, I already know all this," I smirked, he frowned.

"Actually I was going to say you seem to have some sort of pokemon gene roaming around inside your body that can prove deadly," he stated, my eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT?" I yelled, oh I was gonna kill those fucking scientists.

"You need to control your anger," he stated as I looked at him, "Has General Abila been tested with, whatever you were tested with," I nodded my head silently as I looked at the ground in shock, this wasn't happening, this wasn't real, there was no way my family would try to kill me.

'_A family doesn't abuse you,' _Bens' voice rang in my head.

"Prepare two antidotes, when can you get Abila here?" he asked, I pulled out a communicator that only Abila and I have.

"Oris, oh thank Arceus, I was so worried about you," she stated, I gulped as I looked at her, I was holding back sobs, "What's wrong?" she asked once she saw my face.

"You need, to get to the Union, ASAP," I stated, she gave me a confused look, "Don't argue, just do it," my voice was low, I sounded weak.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few, do I walked right in?" she asked, I only nodded my head, as I turned the communicator off, Hastings' eyes burned into me, I could tell.

"Have the antidotes ready," he ordered as he exited the room, Rythmi walked over to me, I didn't look up, my eyes were focused on the floor.

"The antidote will get rid of everything that Team Darkness has tested on you, are you allergic to anything?" she asked, I shook my head, no, "Is Abila?" she asked, again I shook my head, another no, "Alright," she smiled, with that, she, Kate and Keith left the room.

I fell to my knees as I carried on looking at the floor, I needed to process everything, the scientists knew this was dangerous, yet they still tried it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Bens', he hadn't left yet. I looked at his feet, slowly making my way up to his face. Once my eyes fell on my face, they were covered with unshed tears, making his face blurry.

I soon found myself silently crying on his shoulder, his arms were wrapped around me as he hugged me, don't ask me how it happened, it just did. But I really did need someone to cry on at that moment in time.

"It's alright," Ben stated as he stroked my hair, I knew it wasn't though, but I also knew I was going back.

Twenty minutes passed, I had stopped crying, but was still in Bens' arms, my eyes weren't puffy and red, thankfully. As I pulled away from him and stood up, the door opened. Abila walked in with Kate and Keith behind her, she ran to me, hugging me tight in the process.

"Thank fuck, you had everyone worried sick," she stated, I smiled a little, "I convinced Blaze not to attack the Union, when I said I was going to get you, he wanted to come but I said I would handle it," she smiled, I nodded my head, almost all her wounds were gone, guess it was from the drug.

"Well, now that you're both here," Hastings said as he walked into the room, he was followed by Rythmi and someone else.

"Who's that?" Abila asked, I shrugged.

"I'm Murph," the boy who we didn't know answered, we nodded our heads.

"We can get that drug out of you," Hastings spoke up, I looked at him and nodded, Abila gave me a weird look.

"What is he talking about?" she asked, I looked at her.

"Put it this way, I will murder Blaze if someone else doesn't," I stated, she looked at me in shock, but also worry, "The last drug we tested's a ticking time bomb, waiting to blow," I added, Abila gasped, I saw Murph and Rythmi walk over to us.

"This will pinch a little," she stated as she put the needle in Abilas' arm, while Murph put the other one in my arm. Yeah I pinched a little but thankfully it wasn't so bad.

"There, you two should be ok by tomorrow," Murph smiled, we nodded.

"If this thing kills us, we're coming back to haunt your asses," Abila and I said in unison, Murph and the others sweat dropped at us, while I just high fived Abila. I saw Ben smiling at me out of the corner of my eye, maybe Ben was right, I don't belong on Team Darkness, I belong on my own team, or at least a better one.

"You two a free to go," Erma said as she walked into the room, Abila looked at her in shock.

"Really?" she asked, Erma just nodded her head.

"Of course, there is no information we need out of you, so you're free," she smiled, Abila smiled at her.

"Thanks, let's go, Blaze's gonna have a fit," she stated.

"Think he'll have a heart attack too?" I asked, she looked at me, then laughed.

"You better hope not, I heard him saying something about you being the next leader of Team Darkness," she laughed, my face paled at that, no fucking way was I taking that job.

"GET FUCKED!" I yelled to her as I walked out of the room.

It wasn't long until I was back in my own room. I couldn't get Bens' disappointed face out of my head though, I knew he was sad about me going back to Team Darkness, but I wouldn't be here long, I have a plan to get out of all this shit. To start my own life, Arceus was I so ready for this.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked through the Union, I wish she hadn't had done that, gone back to Team Darkness, it wasn't right for her. They put a ticking time bomb inside her for Arceus sake; they abuse her and everything, why does she keep going back? I guess I'm no better, I mean me hitting her over the head was kind of unnecessary, ok very unnecessary. But I can't believe Erma and Hastings just let her, and Abila, go back to that place. Is there something I'm missing or anything?

"Ben!" Kate called, I looked towards my cousin, before walking over to her, I replaced my frown with a smile as I did.

"Hey," I answered as I stood in front of her, Kate smiled back at me, the frowned.

"Take the fake smile off, Hastings wants us," she stated before dragging me down the hallways, I had to run to keep up with her pace.

"So," I started as I looked around at all the Rangers in the room, Solana, Lunick, Sven, Wendy, Kate, Keith, Barlow, some guy called Rand and Kellyn, whoever he is, "What's up?" I asked, Erma and Hastings looked me.

"Unfortunately, the Puzzle Pieces in the Fiore Region were already taken by Team Darkness," Hastings stated, everyone gasped at that, besides Solana and Lunick, I began doing the math in my head.

"But then, that means, there's only two Puzzle Pieces left," I stated as my eyes went wide with shock and horror.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hastings stated, we looked at each other in fright, what would happen if they actually got the Puzzle Pieces? Wait, I already knew that, that legend, still sounded very familiar.

"However," Erma continued, "We have located one of them, here in the Almia Region," she added on, we looked at her in hope, "It is in the Haruba Desert, unfortunately, it's buried in the sand," she sighed, while everyone else frowned.

"How do we find it?" I asked, everyone gave me a look as if to say 'We-don't-you-dunce-no-one-does.'

"We search the whole of the desert, we can't let Team Darkness get their hands on the Puzzle Piece, if we do, I fear the safety of the entire world," Erma sighed, Hastings nodded his head.

"Yes, so Kate, Keith, Solana and Lunick, your job is to head out to the Haruba Desert and look for this Puzzle Piece, try catching some pokemon, they might be able to sense it," Hastings ordered, the four nodded their heads.

"What about us?" Sven asked as we all stepped forwards, Hastings smiled at us.

"Help us locate the final Tablet, we cannot allow any more to fall into the hands of Team Darkness," he ordered, we nodded as we stood back in line with the other four.

"Kate, Keith, Solana, Lunick, good luck," Erma smiled as she walked over to them, the four smiled before running out of the room to the desert.

* * *

**Meh so so chapter, hope you all like it though, please REVIEW :D**


	10. The Final Goodbye

**Summers' P.O.V**

I sighed as I stood in the hot sun of Haruba Desert, Anthea stood by my side as our Soldiers looked for one of the remaining two Puzzle Pieces.

"General Oris, General Anthea, we have spotted Rangers in the desert," a soldier on Antheas' team said to us, I looked at him.

"Not my problem, Oris, you deal with it," Anthea ordered, I glared at the girl, she had become so stuck up ever since she started hanging with Ace, I'm so glad I wouldn't have to put up with her for much longer.

"Sure thing," I answered as I hopped on my hover board following the soldier towards the Rangers.

"There they are Oris," the soldier said, I nodded my head towards him.

"Thanks soldier," I smiled as I landed near them, the words Blaze spoke to us before we began this mission played through my mind.

'_If you see any Rangers, eliminate them, I don't want a single one to get out alive,' _I scoffed the dude knew I wasn't a murderer, he knew when I signed up for the job I was.

"YO RANGERS!" I yelled to them, each Ranger, turned to me. There was Kate and Keith then two I didn't recognise.

"Oris," Kate said as she looked at me, the two blue haired Rangers glared at me.

"Chill you two," Keith ordered, as he and Kate walked towards me.

"Why'd you go back?" Kate asked as she looked at me, I looked at her then the two other Rangers who had come over; they each gave me a confused look.

"Meh, I don't know, not gonna be there much longer anyway," I stated, Kates' eyes flashed with hope.

"Are you leaving?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," I stated, "Anyway, you're not gonna find the Puzzle Piece down here, we already know where it is," I added, "Pretty stupid coming into the desert without knowing where the thing you're looking for is."

"Where is it?" the blue haired girl asked, I cocked a brow at her.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm really gonna answer to a Ranger aren't I?" I retorted, Kate sighed.

"Oris this is Solana and Lunick, Solana, Lunick this is General Oris, she's one of the Generals in Team Darkness," Kate introduced.

"In case it wasn't obvious," I smiled innocently, even though I was being cheeky.

"Shut up and give us the Puzzle Piece," Solana ordered, I looked at her.

"Nah, but I can give you something else," I answered, everyone raised a brow at that, I pointed my hand out in front of me, "Heatran," I whispered before the pokemon appeared before me, Solana glared at me, while Kate and Keith both growled, Lunick just looked at me in shock.

"ATTACK!" I ordered, the pokemon followed my orders as it charged at the Rangers in front of me. Throwing every attack it knew at them, I watched as Kate began to capture the pokemon, she caught it with ease, like she had done it before. Meh she was a Ranger, she probably has.

"Not bad Kate," I said as she completed the capture, she looked at me, panting as she did so.

"Come in General Oris," Antheas' voice rang from my glove.

"You got Oris," I stated as I answered it.

"We've got the Puzzle Piece, head back to Base," she ordered, I nodded my head as I hopped on my Hoverboard.

"Been fun Rangers, until next time," I stated as I took off, I met up with Anthea in the skies as we made our way back to Base.

"How many Rangers?" she asked, I sighed.

"Four, two new ones called Solana and Lunick," I stated, Anthea nodded her head.

"Those two saved the Fiore Region from the Go Rock Squad," she stated, I laughed.

"Please, those guys were a joke," I stated as I looked at one of the final Puzzle Pieces, Anthea scoffed.

"You have no idea," she stated as we landed just a few minutes away from Shiver Camp.

"Yo Blaze," I greeted as we walked into Blazes' office, the man turned to look at us.

"I trust you were successful," he stated, we nodded our heads as Anthea presented him the Puzzle Piece.

"Excellent only one left to go and after that, we shall rule the world," he stated, I sighed inwardly; it would be nice if he could go one day or sentence even without saying anything about that.

"What's next Boss?" Anthea asked, Blaze looked at me on that note.

"Next we find the final Puzzle Piece," he stated, "Oris, you are to go alone to search a cave in the woods near the Ranger Union that has the final Piece in, if you find it or not contact us," he ordered, I nodded my head as I turned to walk out the room, "Oris," I turned back to Blaze, "Don't fail us," he ordered, I nodded as I ran out of the room and towards the exit of the Base, this was it.

"So, this is the cave?" I asked as I stood before the only cave near the Ranger Union; guess I have to go in no matter what.

I walked towards the entrance of the cave before walking in. I sighed at the smell of wet rocks and moss as it reached my nose, it wasn't very nice.

"Urgh, this place stinks," I stated as I walked further in.

"Exactly what I thought when I came in here," I turned around quickly to see Ben with a flash light in his hands.

"Ben," I nodded my greeting to him.

"Oris," he nodded back, "Why'd you go back?" he asked, I sighed.

"Because I-,"

"Don't you dare said you had nowhere else to go," he glared at me; I looked at him in shock.

"Because I need to bring Blaze down from the inside," I answered him; Ben cocked a brow at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, I sighed.

"The only way to bring Blaze down is to destroy or hide the Puzzle Pieces again, that's what I intend on doing," I stated, "And because I had nowhere else to go," Ben sighed.

"You've got us, plus we have the Puzzle Piece that was here, guess you don't need to go back now," he smiled, I looked at him.

"If only it were that simple Ben," I sighed, he looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, I sighed again.

"Even with just one Puzzle Piece gone, put the others together and it will sense the final piece of the puzzle, in other words-,"

"The final Puzzle Piece will go to him," Ben stated, I nodded my head.

"Catch on quickly you do," I stated before sighing, "Stay quiet while I call Blaze," I ordered, Ben saluted before zipping his mouth, I sweat dropped, "Never do that again," he nodded this time.

"What is it?" Blaze asked as he answered the call, I sighed a little.

"Problem, the Ranger Union already has the final Puzzle Piece," I stated, Blaze growled.

"No matter, come back to the base, we'll sort this out now," he stated, I nodded before I turned back to Ben.

"I'm gonna miss you," I stated, Ben gave me a confused look, "I'm done, after I've done what I need to, I'm through with Blaze, Team Darkness, everything, you probably won't see me again," I stated, well he won't see Oris again, he'll see Summer though.

"So this is goodbye?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I smiled, "For helping me see I could do better than this," I added, Ben nodded his head at me.

"No problem, guess I'll see you around, if I ever see you again," he stated, I nodded as I walked towards him, he looked at me. I sighed as I gave him a soft hug, Ben hugged back, a little shocked at first.

"I'll miss you too Oris, you've been great to the Ranger Union," he stated, I nodded my head as I walked passed him, I placed a soft kiss on his cheek as I did so.

"Thank you," whispered before running towards the exit, hopping on my Hoverboard and leaving to the Base for the last time.

"Let's get the Puzzle Pieces out, they'll only work in the glow of the sun," Blaze said once I entered the Base, guess I was lucky it had become night fall already.

"Rodger," Abila, Kardar, Zion, Ace, Anthea and I said as we followed Blaze down the halls and to the room with the Puzzle Pieces.

Once he opened the door we each got to work getting them and dragging them out, Blaze started giving a speech about how we would take over the world, I zoned out as I looked at Abila, I hadn't told her about my plan.

We set the Puzzle Pieces up in the one room with a skylight; we then turned to Blaze, who was smiling like a mad man.

"This is it, come sun rise tomorrow, we shall rule the world," he stated, then turned to us, "Get some rest, otherwise you'll be tired for the big event tomorrow," he ordered, we nodded as we walked to our rooms.

I sighed as I began packing everything, my clothes, jewellery and everything else. This was it, thanks to Ben, I was about to leave the one family I ever knew, the one life I ever knew. I sighed as I held up an entrance form for the Ranger School; all I needed to do was send it in.

I sighed as I looked at my clock, three in the morning, show time. I hopped out of bed, grabbing my bag along the way, before walking out of my room; everyone would be sleeping by now.

I looked around my home one last time before I arrived at the place we set the Puzzle Pieces up. This is it, this is the time I betray my family for a better life. I gulped as I entered in the security code before walking in. I grabbed one of the Puzzle Pieces, completely ignoring the security cameras that were in the room before running out.

I ran down hallways, through various corridors until I was out of the Base. I stood panting in the snow below my feet as I looked at the Base one last time, this was my final goodbye, not that I was saying it to anyone.

"So, she's leaving and I don't even get a goodbye," I turned to see Abila, or Ania stood behind me, she smiled at me, "You didn't think I'd be letting you go by yourself did you, sis?" she asked me, she pulled out a Puzzle Piece from the room we had set them in, she must have robbed one as well. I looked at her before smiling.

"So, you coming with me, or are we going our separate ways?" I asked, Ania smiled at me as she took my wig off, my brown hair fell just above my shoulders as it blew in the wind that picked up in the night sky. I took my contacts out revealing my blue eyes; they pierced into Anias' brown eyes.

"I'm coming with you, family doesn't abandon family," she smiled at me, I nodded my head.

"Good to know sis, now let's get out of here," I ordered as we ran out of the woods towards Shiver Camp, we then got the boat and went towards the Union.

I stopped once I saw it, maybe I would be a Ranger, it would be fun.

"Becoming a Ranger?" Ania asked me, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I think so," I stated, she smiled at me.

"Good, I'm gonna be an Operator," she stated, I smiled at her.

"I'd say let's go, but I don't know where to," I sighed, Ania looked at me.

"Did you forget my parents have a house out here, we can stay there, I'm sure they won't mind," she stated, I nodded my head as we ran towards Vientown, where we would spend the rest of the week.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Ania said, a week had passed and now we were stood in front of a class of people our age. A woman in her mid-twenties had asked us to introduce ourselves.

"My name's Summer Cress, this is my sister, Ania Cress, we hope to have fun here until we graduate," I answered, Ania and I both bowed as we looked at the class in front of us.

"Alright, please take your seats, well getting new students throughout the year has become a regular tradition, first Kate now you two," the mid-twenties woman, known as Ms April smiled at us, "But that's it, from now on you're all my student, who I will take pride in to help become Rangers, Operators and Mechanics," with that, the entire class cheered, I looked at Ania, who high fived me.

I just couldn't believe it, I knew we had done it, we had changed our lives for the better, but sooner or later, we knew the decision would come back to bite us in the ass.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"What do we do Boss?" Anthea asked Blaze, who sat in silence thinking. He had lost the two best Generals from his team, they had hidden the Puzzle Pieces, there was nothing he could do.

"We hand over the world domination mission to the Societea, maybe they can do something in Oblivia about it," he answered, the Generals nodded their head.

"But what about the soldiers?" Ace asked, Blaze looked at them.

"We're sending them to Edward in Oblivia, Team Darkness, is now going into hiding, we will emerge again, when the time is right," Blaze answered, the four generals bowed to their boss as they rushed out of the room.

"Some Day, Oris, Abila, we will find you and we will make you pay severally for your tretory to our team," Blaze said as he hit a red button on his desk, before taking off out the window.

In the distance of the Ranger Union a faint explosion was heard, yes Blaze just blew his hideout up, luckily no one was in it and the Puzzle Pieces had already been moved to a safer location.

* * *

"Professor Hastings, people have been reporting in about Team Darkness fleeing the Region," Rythmi stated, Ben stopped before smiling.

"She did it," he whispered, Kate looked at him.

"Who did what?" she asked, Ben looked at everyone, who was now staring at him.

"Oris took down Blaze from the inside, Team Darkness is no more," he stated, everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Oris did that?" Keith asked, Ben nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's why she kept going back, but we're not gonna see her anymore, she's not in Almia," he stated, "At least I don't think she is," he added.

"Well, if we ever see her again, we'll have to thank her," Erma smiled as she looked at the Rangers in front of her. They were young, energetic, they had survived a threat that could have killed them with their own hands, but not Erma feared an even worse threat was raising and she would need to recruit a new Ranger and maybe a new Operator. The only question was, who does she recruit?

* * *

**This story's done now, there should be a sequel it will be following the plot line of the Guardian Signs game, with a few twists, not sure when it'll be up though, I hope you all enjoyed this story, thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story, now for one last time, please REVIEW :D **


End file.
